Amante Oscuro -adaptacion-
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: Brick, el vampiro de raza más pura de los que aún pueblan la tierra, tiene una deuda pendiente con los que, hace siglos, mataron a sus padres. Cuando cae muerto uno de sus más fieles guerreros, dejando huérfana a Momoko, una muchacha mestiza, ignorante de su herencia y su destino, no le queda más remedio que arrastrar a la joven al mundo de los no-muertos.
1. glosario de términos y nombres propios

GLOSARIO DE TERMINOS Y NOMBRES PROPIOS

 **Doggen** : Miembro de la clase servil en el mundo de los vampiros. Los doggens mantienen las antiguas tradiciones de forma muy rigurosa, y son muy, conservadores en cuestiones relaciona das con el servicio prestado a sus superiores. Sus vestimentas y comportamiento son muy formales. Pueden salir durante el día, pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su esperanza de vida es de quinientos años aproximadamente.

 **Las Elegidas:** Vampiresas destinadas a servir a la Virgen Escriba. Se consideran miembros de la aristocracia, aunque de una manera más espiritual que temporal. Tienen poca, o ninguna, relación con los machos, pero pueden aparearse con guerreros con objeto de reproducir su especie si así lo dictamina la Virgen Escriba. Tienen la capacidad de predecir el futuro. En el pasado, eran utilizadas para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de miembros solteros de la Hermandad, pero dicha práctica ha sido abandonada por los hermanos.

 **Esclavo de sangre** : Vampiro hembra o macho que ha sido sometido para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de otros vampiros. La práctica de mantener esclavos de sangre ha caído, en gran medida, en desuso, pero no es ilegal.

 **Hellren:** Vampiro que elige a una hembra como compañera. Los machos pueden tener más de una hembra como compañera.

 **Hermandad de la Daga Negra** : Guerreros vampiros entrenados para proteger a su especie contra la Sociedad Restrictiva. Como resultado de una cría selectiva en el interior de la raza, los miembros de la Hermandad poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como una enorme capacidad para curarse de sus heridas con rapidez. La mayoría no son propiamente hermanos de sangre. Se inician en la Hermandad a través de la nominación de uno de sus miembros. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados por naturaleza, viven apartados de los humanos y tienen poco contacto con miembros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son objeto de leyendas y muy respetados dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Sólo se puede acabar con ellos si se les hiere gravemente con un disparo o una puñalada en el corazón.

 **Leelan:** Término cariñoso, que se puede traducir de manera aproximada como «lo que más quiero».

 **El Ocaso** : Reino intemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos durante toda la eternidad.

 **El Omega** : Malévola figura mística que pretende la extinción de los vampiros a causa de un resentimiento hacia la Virgen Escriba. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes, aunque no tiene capacidad de creación.

 **Periodo de Necesidad:** Época fértil de las vampiresas. Generalmente dura dos días y va acompañado de unos intensos deseos sexuales. Se presenta aproximadamente cinco años después de la transición de una hembra, a partir de ahí, una vez cada década. Todos los machos responden de algún modo si se encuentran cerca de una hembra en periodo de necesidad. Puede ser una época peligrosa, con conflictos y luchas entre machos, especialmente si la hembra no tiene compañero.

 **Primera Familia:** El rey y la reina de los vampiros, y los hijos nacidos de su unión.

 **Princeps:** Grado superior de la aristocracia de los vampiros, sólo superado por los miembros de la Primera Familia o la Elegida de la Virgen Escriba. El título es hereditario, no puede ser otorgado.

 **Pyrocant** : Se refiere a una debilidad crítica en un individuo. Dicha debilidad puede ser interna, como una adicción, o externa, como un amante.

 **Restrictor:** Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Se trata de humanos sin alma que persiguen vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apuñalar en el pecho para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de sus ojos pierden pigmentación hasta convertirse en seres rubios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebés. Tras ser iniciados en la Sociedad por el Omega, conservan un frasco de cerámica dentro del cual ha sido 2 colocado su corazón después de ser extirpado.

 **Rythe:** Forma ritual de salvar al honor. Lo ofrece alguien que haya ofendido a otro. Si es aceptado, el ofendido elige un arma y ataca al ofensor, que se presenta ante él sin protección.

 **Sellan** : Vampiresa que se ha unido a un macho tomándolo como compañero. En general, las hembras eligen a un solo compañero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial de los machos apareados.

 **Sociedad Restrictiva:** Orden de caza vampiros convocados por el Omega con el propósito de erradicar la especie de los vampiros.

 **Transición:** Momento crítico en la vida de los vampiros, cuando él o ella se convierten en adultos. A partir de ese momento, deben beber la sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir y no pueden soportar la luz solar. Generalmente, sucede a los veinticinco años. Algunos vampiros no sobreviven a su transición, sobre todo los machos. Antes del cambio, los vampiros son físicamente débiles, sexualmente ignorantes e indiferentes, e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

 **La Tumba** : Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Usada como sede ceremonial y como almacén de los frascos de los restrictores. Entre las ceremonias allí realizadas se encuentran las iniciaciones, funerales y acciones disciplinarias contra los hermanos. Nadie puede acceder a ella, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la Virgen Escriba o los candidatos a una iniciación.

 **Vampiro:** Miembro de una especie separada del Homo sapiens. Los vampiros tienen que beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir. La sangre humana los mantiene vivos, pero su fuerza no dura mucho tiempo. Después de su transición, que generalmente sucede a los veinticinco años, son incapaces de salir a la luz del día y deben alimentarse de la vena regularmente. Los vampiros no pueden «convertir» a los humanos con un mordisco ni con una transfusión sanguínea, aunque, en algunos casos, son capaces de procrear con la otra especie. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero tienen que buscar tranquilidad y concentración para conseguirlo, y no pueden llevar consigo nada pesado. Son capaces de borrar los recuerdos de las personas, siempre que sean a corto plazo. Algunos vampiros son capaces de leer la mente. Su esperanza de vida es superior a mil años, y en algunos casos incluso más.

 **La Virgen Escriba:** Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y encargada de otorgar privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que empleó para dar existencia a los vampiros.


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Fuzzy miró a su alrededor en el club, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de la multitud de personas semidesnudas que se contorsionaban en la pista de baile. Aquella noche, Screamer's estaba a rebosar, repleto de mujeres vestidas de cuero y hombres con aspecto de haber cometido varios crímenes violentos.

Fuzzy y su acompañante encajaban a la perfección. Con la salvedad de que ellos eran asesinos de verdad. - ¿Realmente piensas hacer eso? le preguntó Utonio. Fuzzy dirigió su mirada hacia él. Los ojos del otro vampiro se encontraron con los suyos.

\- Sí. Así es.

Utonio bebió un sorbo de su whisky escocés. Una sonrisa lúgubre asomó a su rostro, dejando entrever, fugazmente, las puntas de sus colmillos.

\- Estás loco, F.

-Tú deberías comprenderlo. Fuzzy inclinó su vaso con elegancia.

\- Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos. Quieres arrastrar contigo a una chica inocente, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, para someterla a su transición en manos de alguien como Brick. Es una locura.

-Él no es malo..., a pesar de las apariencias. Fuzzy terminó su cerveza .-Y deberías mostrarle un poco de respeto.

\- Lo respeto profundamente, pero no me parece buena idea.

\- Lo necesito.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Una mujer con una minifalda diminuta, botas hasta los muslos y un top confeccionado con cadenas pasó junto a su mesa. Bajo las pestañas cargadas de rímel, sus ojos brillaron con un incitante destello, mientras se contoneaba como si sus caderas tuvieran una doble articulación.

Fuzzy no prestó atención. No era sexo lo que tenía en mente esa noche. Es mi hija, Utonio.

\- Es una mestiza, F. Ya sabes lo que él piensa de los humanos. –Utonio movió la cabeza . -Mi tatarabuela lo era, no me ves precisamente alardeando de eso ante él.

Fuzzy levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y señaló su botella vacía y el vaso de Utonio.

\- No dejaré que muera otro de mis hijos, Y menos si hay una posibilidad de salvarla. De cualquier modo, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vaya a cambiar. Podría acabar viviendo una vida feliz, sin enterarse jamás de mi condición, No sería la primera vez que sucede.

Tenía la esperanza de que su hija se librara de aquella experiencia. Porque si pasaba por la transición y sobrevivía convertida en vampiresa, la perseguirían para cazarla, como a todos ellos.

-Fuzzy, si él se compromete a hacerlo, será porque está en deuda contigo. No porque lo desee.

\- Lo convenceré.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas enfocar el problema? Puedes acercarte por las buenas a tu hija y decirle: «Oye, va sé que nunca me has visto, pero soy tu padre. Ah, ¿y sabes algo más? Has ganado el premio gordo en la lotería de la evolución: eres una vampiresa. ¡Vámonos a Disneylandia!

\- En este momento te odio.

Utonio se inclinó hacia delante; sus gruesos hombros se movieron bajo la chaqueta de cuero negro.

\- Sabes que te apoyo, pero pienso que deberías reconsiderarlo. - Hubo una incómoda pausa- . Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de ello.

Fuzzy le lanzó una fría mirada.

\- ¿Y crees que podrás regresar tranquilamente a tu casa después? Rocío te clavaría una estaca en el corazón. , y te dejaría secar al sol, amigo mío.

Utonio hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Buen argumento.

\- Y luego vendría a por mí. - Ambos machos se estremecieron- . Además... - Fuzzy se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera les sirvió las bebidas. Esperó a que se marchara, aunque el rap sonaba estruendosamente a su alrededor, amortiguando cualquier conversación .- Además, son tiempos difíciles. Si algo me sucediera...

-Yo cuidaré de ella.

Fuzzy dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. -Sé que lo harás.

-Pero Brick es mejor.- No había ni un atisbo de celos en su comentario. Sencillamente, era verdad.

\- No hay otro como él.

\- Gracias a Dios dijo Utonio, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los miembros de su Hermandad, un cerrado círculo de guerreros fuertemente unidos que intercambiaban información y luchaban juntos, eran de la misma opinión. Brick era un torrente de furia en asuntos de venganza, y cazaba a sus enemigos con una obsesión que rayaba en la demencia. Era el último de su estirpe, el único vampiro de sangre pura que quedaba sobre el planeta, y aunque su raza lo veneraba como a un rey, él despreciaba su condición.

Era casi trágico que él fuera la mejor opción de supervivencia que tenía la hija mestiza de Fuzzy. La sangre de Brick, tan fuerte, tan pura, aumentaría sus probabilidades de superar la transición si ésta le causaba algún daño. Pero Utonio no se equivocaba. Era como entregarle una virgen a una bestia.

De repente, la multitud se desplazó, amontonándose unos contra otros, dejando paso a alguien. O a algo.

\- Maldición. Ahí viene farfulló Utonio. Agarró su vaso y bebió de un trago hasta la última gota de su escocés -No te ofendas, pero me largo. No quiero participar en esta conversación.

Fuzzy observó cómo aquella marea humana se dividía para apartarse del camino de una imponente sombra oscura que sobresalía por encima de todos ellos. El instinto de huir era un buen reflejo de supervivencia.

Brick medía un metro noventa y cinco de puro terror vestido de cuero. Su cabello, despeinado y rojo, caía directamente desde un mechón en forma de M sobre la frente. Unas grandes gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, que nadie había visto jamás. Sus hombros tenían el doble del tamaño que los de la mayoría de los machos. Con un rostro tan aristocrático como brutal, parecía el rey que en realidad era por derecho propio y el guerrero en que el destino lo había convertido.

Y la oleada de peligro que le precedía era su mejor carta de presentación.

Cuando el gélido odio llegó hasta Fuzzy, éste agarró su cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo.

Realmente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

….

…..

Momoko Akatsutsumi miró hacia arriba cuando su editor apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el escote de Momoko. -¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez? murmuró. -Hola, Gigi.

¿No deberías estar ya en casa con tu mujer y tus dos hijos?, agregó mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Redactando un artículo para Ken .

\- ¿Sabes? Hay otras formas de impresionarme. Sí, ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Has leído mi e mail, Gigi? Fui a la comisaría de policía esta tarde y hablé con Kabuki y Ricky. Me han asegurado que un traficante de armas se ha trasladado a esta ciudad. Han encontrado dos Mágnum manipuladas en manos de unos traficantes de drogas.

Gigi estiró el brazo para darle una palmadita en el hombro, acariciándolo antes de retirar la mano.

-Tú sigue trabajando en las pequeñeces. Deja que los chicos grandes se preocupen de los crímenes violentos. No quisiéramos que le sucediera algo a esa cara tan bonita.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mirada se detenía en los labios de la chica.

Esa rutina de mirarla fijamente duraba ya tres años, pensó ella, desde que había empezado a trabajar para él.

Una bolsa de papel. Lo que necesitaba era una bolsa de papel para ponérsela sobre la cabeza cada vez que hablaba con él. Tal vez con la fotografía de la señora Gigi pegada a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? preguntó.

Sólo si cayera una lluvia de agujas y clavos, pedazo de simio.

-No, gracias.

Momoko se giró hacia la pantalla de su ordenador con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta.

Al fin, se alejó, probablemente en dirección al bar del otro lado de la calle, en donde se reunían la mayoría de los reporteros antes de irse a su casa. Caldwell, Nueva York, no era precisamente un semillero de oportunidades para un periodista, pero a los «chicos grandes» de Gigi les gustaba aparentar que llevaban una vida social muy agitada. Disfrutaban reuniéndose en el bar de Annie a soñar con los días en que trabajaran en periódicos más grandes e importantes. La mayor parte de ellos eran como Gigi: hombres de mediana edad, del montón, competentes, pero lo que hacían estaba lejos de ser extraordinario. Caldwell era lo suficientemente grande y estaba muy próxima a la ciudad de Nueva York para contar con suficientes crímenes violentos, redadas por drogas y prostitución que los mantuvieran ocupados. Pero el Caldwell Courier Journal no era el Times, y ninguno de ellos ganaría jamás un Pulitzer. Era algo deprimente.

Sí, bueno, mírate al espejo, pensó Momoko. Ella era sólo una reportera de base. Ni siquiera había trabajado nunca en un periódico de tirada nacional. Así que, cuando tuviera cincuenta y tantos, o las cosas cambiaban mucho o tendría que trabajar para un periódico independiente redactando anuncios por palabras y vanagloriándose de sus días en el Caldwell Courier Journal.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de M&M que había estado guardando. Aquella maldita estaba vacía. De nuevo.

Tal vez debiera irse a casa y comprar algo de comida china para llevar.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la redacción, que era un espacio abierto dividido en cubículos por endebles tabiques grises, se encontró con el alijo de chocolatinas de su amigo Billy. Billy comía todo el tiempo. Para él no existía desayuno, comida y cena. Consumir era una proposición binaria. Si estaba despierto, tenía que llevarse algo a la boca, y para mantenerse aprovisionado, su mesa era un cofre del tesoro de perversiones con alto contenido en calorías.

Sacó el papel y saboreó con fricción la chocolatina mientras apagaba las luces y bajaba la escalera que conducía a la calle Trade. En el exterior, el calor de julio parecía comportarse como una barrera física entre ella y su apartamento.

Doce manzanas completas de calor y humedad. Por fortuna, el restaurante chino estaba a medio camino de su casa y contaba con un excelente aire acondicionado.

Con algo de suerte, estarían muy ocupados esa noche, y ella tendría oportunidad de esperar un rato en aquel ambiente fresco.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, abrió la tapa de su teléfono, pulsó la marcación rápida e hizo un pedido de carne con brécol. A medida que avanzaba, los lúgubres y conocidos lugares iban apareciendo ante ella. A lo largo de ese tramo de la calle Trade, sólo había bares, clubs de strip tease y negocios de tatuajes.

Los dos únicos restaurantes eran el chino y uno mexicano. El resto de los edificios, que habían sido utilizados como oficinas en los años veinte cuando el centro de la ciudad era una zona próspera, estaban vacíos. Conocía cada grieta de la acera; sabía de memoria la duración de los semáforos. Y los sonidos entremezclados que se oían a través de las puertas y ventanas abiertas tampoco le resultaban sorprendentes.

En el bar de McGrider sonaba música de blues; de la puerta de cristal del Zero Sum salían gemidos de techo; y las máquinas de karaoke estaban a todo volumen en Ruben's. La mayoría eran sitios dignos de confianza, pero había un par de ellos de los que prefería mantenerse alejada, sobre todo Screamer's, que tenía una clientela verdaderamente tenebrosa. Aquella era una puerta que nunca cruzaría a menos que tuviera una escolta policial.

Mientras calculaba la distancia hasta el restaurante chino, sintió una oleada de agotamiento. Dios, qué humedad. El aire estaba tan denso que le dio la impresión de que estaba respirando a través de agua.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquel cansancio no era debido únicamente al tiempo. Durante las últimas semanas no había dormido muy bien, y sospechaba que se hallaba al borde de una depresión. Su empleo no la llevaba a ninguna parte, vivía en un lugar que le importaba un comino, tenía pocos amigos, no tenía amante y ninguna perspectiva romántica. Si pensaba en su futuro, se imaginaba diez años más tarde estancada en Caldwell con Gigi y los chicos grandes, siempre inmersa en la misma rutina: levantarse, ir al trabajo, intentar hacer algo novedoso, fracasar y regresar a casa sola.

Tal vez necesitase un cambio. Irse de Caldwell y del Caldwell Courier Journal. Alejarse de aquella especie de familia electrónica conformada por su despertador, el teléfono de su escritorio y el televisor que mantenía alejados sus sueños mientras dormía.

No había nada que la retuviese en la ciudad salvo la costumbre. No había hablado con ninguno de sus padres adoptivos durante varios años, así que no la echarían de menos. Y los nuevos amigos que tenía estaban ocupados con sus propias familias.

Al escuchar un silbido lascivo detrás de ella, entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de trabajar cerca de una zona como aquélla. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro acosador.

Luego llegaron los requiebros, y a continuación, como era de esperar, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba alejándose de los bares en dirección al largo tramo de edificios vacíos que había antes de los restaurantes. La noche era nublada y oscura, pero por lo menos había farolas y, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún coche.

\- Me gusta tu cabello rojo -dijo el más grande mientras adaptaba su paso al de ella .- ¿Te importa si lo toco?

Momoko sabía que no podía detenerse. Parecían chicos de alguna fraternidad universitaria en vacaciones de verano, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además, el restaurante chino estaba a sólo cinco manzanas.

De todos modos, buscó en su bolso su spray de pimienta.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? preguntó de nuevo el mismo muchacho . -Mi coche no está lejos. En serio, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos montar todos.

Sonrió abiertamente e hizo un guiño a su amigo, como si con aquella charla melosa fuera a llevarla a la cama instantáneamente. El compinche se rió y la rodeó, su ralo cabello rubio saltaba a cada paso que daba.

\- ¡Sí, montémosla! dijo el rubio.

Maldición, ¿dónde estaba el spray?

El grande estiró la mano, tocándole el cabello, y ella lo miró detenidamente. Con su polo y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, era realmente bien parecido. Un verdadero producto americano.

Cuando él le sonrió, ella aceleró el paso, concentrándose en el tenue brillo de neón del cartel del restaurante chino. Rezó para que pasara algún transeúnte, pero el calor había ahuyenta do a los peatones hacia los locales con aire acondicionado. No había nadie alrededor.

\- ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? preguntó el producto americano.

Su corazón empezó a latir con tuerza. Había olvidado el spray en el otro bolso.

-Voy a escoger un nombre para ti. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece «gatita»?

El rubio soltó una risita.

Ella tragó saliva y sacó su móvil, por si necesitaba llamar al 911.

Conserva la calma. Mantén el control.

Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría cuando entrara en el restaurante chino y se viera rodeada por la ráfaga de aire acondicionado. Quizá debía esperar y llamar un taxi, sólo para estar segura de llegar a casa sin que la molestaran.

\- Vamos, gatita- susurró el producto americano . -Sé que te va a gustar.

Sólo tres manzanas más...

En el instante en que bajó el bordillo de la acera para cruzar la calle Diez, él hombre la sujetó por la cintura. Sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire, y mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. Momoko luchó como una posesa, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, y cuando acertó a propinarle un buen golpe en un ojo, logró zafarse. Intentó alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, taconeando con fuerza sobre el pavimento, mientras el aliento se agolpaba en su garganta. Un coche pasó por la calle Diez, y ella gritó en cuanto vio el destello de los faros.

Pero entonces el hombre la sujetó de nuevo.

-Vas a rogarme, perra - dijo a su oído, tapándole la boca con una mano. Le sacudió el cuello de un lado a otro, y la arrastró hacia una zona más oscura. Podía oler su sudor y la colonia de universitario que usaba, a medida que escuchaba las estridentes risotadas de su amigo.

Un callejón. La estaban llevando a un callejón.

Sintió arcadas, la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Sacudió el cuerpo furiosamente, tratando de liberarse. El pánico le daba fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte.

La empujó detrás de un contenedor de basura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ésta le asestó otros cuantos codazos y puntapiés.

\- ¡Maldita sea, sujétale los brazos!

Consiguió darle al rubio una buena patada en el mentón antes de que le agarrara las muñecas y las levantara por encima de su cabeza.

-Vamos, perra, esto te va a gustar- gruñó el producto americano, tratando de introducir una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica.

Le colocó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio, manteniéndola inmóvil por la garganta. Tuvo que usar la otra mano para desgarrarle la blusa, y tan pronto le dejó la boca libre, empezó a gritar. La abofeteó con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y, un dolor punzante.- Si haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré la lengua. - Los ojos del hombre hervían de odio y lujuria mientras levantaba el encaje blanco del sujetador para dejar expuestos sus senos . -Diablos, creo que lo haré de todos modos.

-Oye, ¿son de verdad? preguntó el rubio, como si ella fuera a responderle.

Su compañero le cogió uno de los pezones y dio un tirón. Momoko hizo una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. O quizás estaba perdiendo la vista porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El producto americano rió. -Creo que son naturales. Pero podrás averiguarlo tú mismo cuando termine yo.

Al escuchar al rubio reír tontamente, algo en el interior de su cerebro entró en acción y se negó a dejar que aquello sucediera. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de forcejear y recurrir a su entrenamiento de defensa personal. Excepto por la agitada respiración, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y el producto americano tardó un minuto en notarlo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar por las buenas? dijo, mirándola con suspicacia.

Ella asintió lentamente .

-Bien. Se inclinó, acercando la nariz a la suya. Momoko luchó para no apartarse, asqueada por el fétido olor a cigarrillo rancio y cerveza . -Pero si gritas otra vez, te coso a puñaladas. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió de nuevo .

-Suéltala.

El rubio le soltó las muñecas y se rió, moviéndose alrededor de ambos como si buscara el mejor ángulo para observar. Su compañero le acarició ásperamente la piel, y ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conservar la chocolatina de Billy en el estómago cuando sintió las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. Aunque le repugnaban aquellas manos oprimiendo sus senos, estiró la mano buscando su bragueta. Aún la sujetaba por el cuello, y ella tenía problemas para respirar, pero en el momento en que tocó sus genitales, él gimió, aflojando la presa.

Con un enérgico apretón, Momoko le aferró los testículos, retorciéndolos tan fuerte como pudo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la nariz mientras él se derrumbaba. Un torrente de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo, y durante una décima de segundo deseó que el amigo la atacara en lugar de quedarse mirándola estúpidamente. -¡Bastardos! les gritó.

Momoko salió corriendo del callejón, sujetándose la blusa, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos. Sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que le costó trabajo introducir la llave en la cerradura. Y sólo cuando se encontró ante el espejo del baño se percató de que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

...

...

...

Blaine Tukusama levantó la vista cuando sonó la radio bajo el salpicadero de su coche patrulla sin distintivos. En un callejón no lejos de allí, un hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero vivo.

Blaine miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las diez, lo que significaba que la diversión acababa de comenzar. Era un viernes por la noche de comienzos de julio, y los universitarios acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones y estaban ansiosos por competir en las Olimpiadas de la Estupidez. Imaginó que el sujeto había sido asaltado o que le habían dado una lección.

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Blaine tomó el auricular y dijo al operador que acudiría a la llamada, aunque era detective de homicidios, no patrullero. Estaba trabajando en dos casos en ese momento, un ahogado en el Río Hudson y una persona arrollada por un conductor que se había dado a la fuga, pero siempre había sitio para alguna cosa más. Cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera de su casa, mejor. Los platos sucios en el fregadero y las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama no iban a echarlo de menos.

Encendió la sirena y pisó el acelerador mientras pensaba: Veamos qué les ha pasado a los chicos del verano.


	3. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

A medida que atravesaba Scramer's, Brick esbozó una despectiva sonrisa mientras la multitud tropezaba entre sí para apartarse de su camino. De sus poros emanaba miedo y una curiosidad morbosa y lujuriosa. El vampiro inhaló el fétido olor.

Ganado. Todos ellos.

A pesar de llevar las gafas oscuras, sus ojos no pudieron soportar las tenues luces, y tuvo que cerrar los párpados. Su vista era tan mala que se encontraba mucho más cómodo en total oscuridad. Concentrándose en su oído, esquivó los cuerpos entre los compases de la música, aislando el arrastrar de pies, el susurro de palabras, el sonido de algún vaso estrellándose contra el suelo. Si tropezaba con algo, no le importaba. Daba igual de lo que se tratase: una silla, una mesa, un humano..., simplemente pasaba por encima de lo que fuese.

Notó la presencia de Fuzzy claramente porque el suyo era el único cuerpo de aquel maldito sitio que no apestaba a pánico. Aunque el guerrero estuviese al límite esa noche.

Brick abrió los ojos cuando estuvo frente al otro vampiro. Fuzzy era un bulto informe, su color oscuro y su ropa negra eran lo único que la vista de Brick conseguía apreciar.

-¿Adónde ha ido Utonio? preguntó al sentir un efluvio de whisky escocés.

Brick se sentó en una silla. Miró fijamente al frente y observó a la multitud ocupando de nuevo el espacio que él había abierto entre ellos.

Esperó.

Fuzzy se distinguía por no andarse por las ramas y sabía que Brick no soportaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Si guardaba silencio, era porque algo ocurría.

Fuzzy bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, luego respiró con fuerza.

\- Gracias por venir, mi señor...

-Si quieres algo de mí, no empieces con eso- dijo Brick con voz cansina, advirtiendo que una camarera se les aproximaba. Pudo percibir unos pechos grandes y una franja de piel entre la ajustada blusa y la corta falda.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber? preguntó ella lentamente. Estuvo tentado de sugerir que se acostara sobre la mesa y le dejara beber de su yugular. La sangre humana no lo mantendría vivo mucho tiempo, pero con toda seguridad tendría mejor sabor que el alcohol aguado.

-Ahora no- dijo.

Su hermética sonrisa espoleó la ansiedad de ella causándole, al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de deseo. Él pudo notar ese aroma en los pulmones.

No estoy interesado, pensó.

La camarera asintió, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente, con su corto cabello rubio formando un halo en la oscuridad alrededor de su rostro. Embelesada, parecía haber olvidado su propio nombre y su trabajo.

Y qué molesto le resultaba aquello. Fuzzy se revolvió impaciente.

Eso es todo- murmuró .- Estamos bien.

Cuando la muchacha se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Brick escuchó a Fuzzy aclararse la garganta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Eso va lo has dicho.

\- Sí. Claro. Eh... nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-Así es.

\- Hemos luchado juntos muchas veces. Hemos eliminado a montones de restrictores.

Brick asintió. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había protegido la raza contra la Sociedad Restrictiva durante generaciones. Estaban Fuzzy, Utonio y los otros cuatro. Los hermanos eran superados en número por los restrictores, humanos sin alma que servían a un malvado amo, el Omega. Pero Brick, sus guerreros se las arreglaban para proteger a los suyos.

Fuzzy carraspeó de nuevo. - Después de todos estos años...

\- F, ve al grano. Bell me necesita para un pequeño asunto esta noche.

\- ¿Quieres utilizar mi casa otra vez? Sabes que no permito que nadie más se quede en ella. -Fuzzy dejó escapar una risa incómoda . -Estoy seguro de que su hermano preferiría que no aparecieras por su casa.

Brick cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, empujando la mesa con una bota para tener un poco más de espacio.

Le importaba un comino que el hermano de Bell fuera demasiado sensible y se sintiera ofendido por la vida que Brick llevaba. Brisbaine era un esnob y un diletante cuya insensatez sobrepasaba todos los límites. Era totalmente incapaz de entender la clase de enemigos que tenía la raza y lo que costaba defender a sus miembros. Y sólo porque el muchacho se sentía ofendido, Brick no iba a jugar al caballero mientras asesinaban a civiles. Él tenía que estar en el campo de batalla con sus guerreros, no ocupando un trono. Brisbaine podía irse a paseo.

Aunque Bell no tenía por qué soportar la actitud de su hermano.

-Quizás acepte tu oferta.

\- Bien.

\- Ahora habla. –

\- Tengo una hija. -Brick giró lentamente la cabeza. - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Quién es la madre?

\- No la conoces. Y ella..., ella murió.

La pena de Fuzzy se esparció a su alrededor con un acre olor a dolor antiguo que se superpuso al hedor a sudor humano, alcohol y sexo del club.

-¿Qué edad tiene? exigió saber Brick. Empezaba a presentir hacia donde se encaminaba aquel asunto.

\- Veinticinco.

Brick susurró una maldición.

\- No me lo pidas a mí, Fuzzy. No me pidas que lo haga.

\- Tengo que pedírtelo. Mi señor, tu sangre es...

\- Llámame así otra vez y tendré que cerrarte la boca. Para siempre.

-No lo entiendes. Ella es...

Brick empezó a levantarse. La mano de Fuzzy sujetó su antebrazo y lo soltó rápidamente.

\- Es medio humana.

-Por Dios...

\- Es posible que no sobreviva a la transición. Escucha, si tú la ayudas, por lo menos tendrá una oportunidad. Tu sangre es muy fuerte, aumentaría sus probabilidades de sobrevivir al cambio siendo una mestiza. No te estoy pidiendo que la tomes como shellan, ni que la protejas, porque, yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de... Por favor. Mis otros hijos han muerto. Ella es lo único que quedará de mí. Y yo... amé mucho a su madre.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Brick habría usado su frase favorita: Vete a la mierda. Por lo que a él concernía, sólo había dos buenas posturas para un humano. Una hembra, sobre su espalda. Y un macho, boca abajo y sin respirar.

Pero Fuzzy era casi un amigo. O lo habría sido, si Brick le hubiera permitido acercársele.

Cuando se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El odio lo embargaba concentrándose en el centro de su pecho. Se despreció a sí mismo por marcharse de allí, pero simplemente no era la clase de macho que ayudara a cualquier pobre mestizo a soportar un momento tan doloroso y peligroso. La cortesía y la piedad no eran palabras que formasen parte de su vocabulario.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera por ti. La angustia de Fuzzy lo golpeó como una gran oleada, y Brick se tambaleó ante la fuerza de semejante emoción. Entonces, apretó el hombro del vampiro.

\- Si en verdad la amas, hazle un favor: pídeselo a otro. -Brick se dio la vuelta y salió del local. De camino a la puerta borró la imagen de sí mismo de la corteza cerebral de todos los humanos que había en el lugar. Los más fuertes pensarían que lo habían soñado. Los débiles ni siquiera lo recordarían.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió a un rincón oscuro detrás de Scramer's para poder desmaterializarse. Pasó junto a una mujer que le hacía una mamada a un sujeto entre las sombras. A escasos metros, un vagabundo borracho dormitaba en el suelo y, un traficante de drogas discutía por el móvil el precio del crack. Brick supo de inmediato que lo seguían y quién era. El dulce olor a talco para bebés lo delataba sin remedio.

Sonrió ampliamente, abrió su chaqueta de cuero y sacó uno de sus hira shuriken. La estrella arrojadiza de acero inoxidable se acomodaba perfectamente a la palma de su mano. Casi cien gramos de muerte preparados para salir volando.

Con el arma en la mano, Brick no alteró el paso, aunque su deseo era ocultarse rápidamente en la oscuridad. Estaba ansioso por pelear después de dejar plantado a Fuzzy, y aquel miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva había llegado en el momento justo.

Matar a un humano sin alma era precisamente lo que necesitaba para mitigar su malestar.

A medida que atraía al restrictor a la densa oscuridad, el cuerpo de Brick se iba preparando para la lucha, su corazón latía pausadamente, los músculos de sus brazos y muslos se contrajeron. Percibió el ruido de un arma siendo amartillada y calculó la dirección del proyectil. Apuntaba a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo en el momento en que la bala salía del cañón. Se agachó y lanzó la estrella, que con un destello plateado comenzó a trazar un arco mortífero. Acertó al restrictor exactamente en el cuello, cercenándole la garganta antes de continuar su camino hacia la oscuridad. La pistola cayó al suelo, chocando ruidosamente contra el pavimento.

El restrictor se sujetó el cuello con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas.

Brick se aproximó a él, le revisó los bolsillos y se guardó la cartera y el teléfono que llevaba.

Luego sacó un largo cuchillo negro de una funda que llevaba en el pecho. Sentía que la lucha no hubiera durado más, pero a juzgar por el cabello oscuro y rizado y el ataque relativamente torpe, se trataba de un novato. Con un rápido empujón, puso al restrictor boca arriba, arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empuñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne, atravesó el hueso y llegó hasta el negro vacío donde había estado el corazón.

Con un sonido apagado, el restrictor se desintegró en un destello de luz.

Brick limpió la hoja en sus pantalones de cuero, la deslizó dentro de la funda y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido, se desmaterializó.

….

…

Fuzzy bebió una tercera cerveza. Una pareja de fanáticos del estilo gótico se aproximó a él, buscando una oportunidad de ayudarlo a olvidar sus problemas. Él rechazó la invitación.

Salió del bar y se encaminó hacia su BMW 6501 aparcado en el callejón de detrás del club. Como cualquier vampiro que se precie, él podía desmaterializarse a voluntad y atravesar grandes distancias, pero era un truco difícil de ejecutar si se cargaba con algo pesado. Y no era algo que uno quisiera hacer en público. Además, un coche elegante siempre era digno de admiración.

Subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta.

Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, manchando el parabrisas como gruesas lágrimas.

No había agotado sus opciones. La charla sobre el hermano de Bell lo había dejado pensativo. Brisbaine era un médico totalmente entregado a la raza. Quizás él pudiera ayudarle. Ciertamente, valía la pena intentarlo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Fuzzy introdujo la llave en el contacto y la hizo girar. El encendido hizo un sonido ronco. Giró la llave de nuevo, y en el instante en que escuchó un rítmico tictac, tuvo una terrible premonición.

La bomba, que había sido acoplada al chasis del coche y conectada al sistema eléctrico, explotó.

Mientras su cuerpo ardía con un estallido de calor blanco, su último pensamiento fue para la hija que aún no lo conocía.

Y que ya nunca lo haría.


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Momoko estuvo bajo la ducha cuarenta y cinco minutos, utilizo medio bote de gel, y casi derritió el barato papel pintado de las paredes del baño debido al intenso calor del agua. Se secó, se puso una bata e intentó no mirarse otra vez al espejo. Su labio tenía un feo aspecto.

Salió a la única habitación que poseía su pequeño apartamento. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado hacía un par de semanas, y el ambiente de la estancia era tan sofocante como el del baño. Miró hacia las dos ventanas y la puerta corredera que conducía a un desangelado patio trasero. Tuvo el impulso de abrirlas todas; sin embargo, se limitó a revisar los cierres.

Aunque sus nervios estaban destrozados, al menos su cuerpo estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Su apetito había vuelto en busca de venganza, como si estuviera molesto por no haber cenado, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Incluso las sobras de pollo de hacía cuatro noches parecían apetitosas, pero cuando rompió el papel de aluminio, percibió un efluvio de calcetines húmedos.

Arrojó a la basura todo el paquete y colocó un recipiente de comida congelada en el microondas. Comió los macarrones con queso de pie, sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja de plástico en la mano con un guante de cocina.

No fue suficiente, así que tuvo que prepararse otra ración. La idea de engordar diez kilos en una sola noche era tremendamente atrayente; vaya si lo era. No podía hacer nada con el aspecto de su rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que su misógino atacante neandertal prefería a sus víctimas delgadas y atléticas.

Parpadeó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su propio rostro. Dios, aún podía sentir sus manos, ásperas y desagradables, manoseándole los pechos. Tenía que denunciarlo. Se acercaría a la comisaría. Aunque no quería salir del apartamento. Por lo menos hasta que amaneciera. Se dirigió hasta el futón que usaba como sofá y cama y se colocó en posición fetal.

Su estómago tenía dificultades para digerir los macarrones con queso y una oleada de náusea seguida por una sucesión de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Un suave maullido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Hola, poochie dijo, chasqueando los dedos con desgana.

El pobre animal había huido despavorido cuando ella había entrado como una tromba por la puerta rasgándose la ropa y arrojándola por toda la habitación. Maullando nuevamente, el gato negro se aproximó. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían preocupados mientras saltaba con elegancia hacia su regazo.

-Lamento todo este drama -murmuró ella, haciéndole sitio. El animal frotó la cabeza contra su hombro, ronroneando. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, apenas pesaba.

No supo el tiempo que permaneció allí sentada acariciando su suave pelaje, pero cuando el teléfono sonó, tuvo un sobresalto. Mientras trataba de alcanzar el auricular, se las arregló para seguir acariciando a su mascota. Los años de convivencia habían conseguido que su coordinación gato/teléfono rozara niveles de perfección.

\- ¿Hola? dijo, pensando en que era más de medianoche, lo que descartaba a los vendedores telefónicos y sugería algún asunto de trabajo o algún psicópata ansioso.

-Hola, señorita M. Ponte tus zapatillas de baile. El coche de un individuo ha saltado por los aires al lado de Screamer's. Él estaba dentro.

Momoko cerró los ojos y quiso sollozar. Kabuki era uno de los detectives de la policía de la ciudad, pero también un gran amigo. Aunque tenía que decir que le sucedía lo mismo con la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que llevaban uniforme azul. Como pasaba tanto tiempo en la comisaría, había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien, pero Kabuki era uno de sus favoritos.

\- Hola, ¿estás ahí?

Cuéntale lo que ha sucedido. Abre la boca.

La vergüenza y el horror de lo ocurrido le oprimían las cuerdas vocales.

\- Aquí estoy, Kabuki.- Se apartó el oscuro cabello de la cara y carraspeó .- No podré ir esta noche.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo has dejado pasar una buena información?- Rió alegremente . -Ah, pero tómatelo con calma. El Emperador lleva el caso. El Emperador era el detective de homicidios Blaine Tukusama, más conocido como Blaine. O simplemente señor.

\- En serio, no puedo... ir ahí esta noche.

-¿Estás ocupada con alguien? - La curiosidad hizo que la voz fuera apremiante. Kabuki estaba felizmente casado, pero ella sabía que en la comisaría todos especulaban a su costa. ¿Una mujer con un cuerpazo como el suyo sin un hombre? Algo tenía que ocurrir . -¿Y bien? ¿Lo estás?

-Por Dios, no. No.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el sexto sentido de policía de su amigo se pusiera alerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy bien. Un poco cansada. Iré a la comisaría mañana.

Presentaría la denuncia entonces. Al día siguiente se sentiría lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar lo que había pasado sin derrumbarse.

\- ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?

\- No, pero te lo agradezco. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Colgó el auricular. Quince minutos después se había puesto un par de vaqueros recién lavados y una amplia camisa que ocultaba sus espléndidas curvas. Llamó a un taxi, pero antes de salir hurgó en el armario hasta encontrar su otro bolso.

Cogió el spray de pimienta y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano mientras se dirigía a la calle. En el trayecto entre su casa y el lugar donde había estallado la bomba, recuperaría la voz y se lo contaría todo a Kabuki. Por mucho que detestara la idea de recordar la agresión, no iba a permitir que aquel imbécil siguiera libre haciéndole lo mismo a otra persona. Y aunque nunca lo atrapasen, al menos habría hecho todo lo posible para tratar de capturarlo.

...

...

...

Brick se materializó en el salón de la casa de Fuzzy. Maldición, ya había olvidado lo bien que vivía el vampiro. Aunque F era un guerrero, se comportaba como un aristócrata, y a decir verdad, tenía una cierta lógica. Su vida había empezado como un prínceps de alta alcurnia, y todavía conservaba el gusto por el buen vivir.

Su mansión del siglo XIX estaba bien cuidada, llena de antigüedades y obras de arte. También era tan segura como la cámara acorazada de un banco. Pero las paredes amarillo claro del salón hirieron sus ojos.

\- Qué agradable sorpresa, mi señor.

Lucas, el mayordomo, apareció desde el vestíbulo e hizo una profunda reverencia mientras apagaba las luces para aliviar los ojos de Brick. Como siempre, el viejo macho iba vestido con librea negra. Había estado con Fuzzy alrededor de cien años, y era un doggen, lo que significaba que podía salir a la luz del día pero envejecía más rápido que los vampiros. Su subespecie había servido a los aristócratas y guerreros durante muchos milenios.

\- ¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo, mi señor?

Brick negó con la cabeza. No si podía evitarlo.

-Unas horas.

\- Su habitación está preparada. Si me necesita, señor, aquí estaré.

Lucas se inclinó de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás para salir de la habitación, cerrando las puertas dobles tras él. Brick se dirigió hacia un retrato de más de dos metros de altura del que le habían dicho que había sido un rey francés. Colocó sus manos sobre el lado derecho del pesado marco dorado. El lienzo giró sobre su eje para revelar un oscuro pasillo de piedra iluminado con lámparas de gas. Al entrar, bajó por unas escaleras hasta las profundidades de la tierra. Al final de los escalones había dos puertas.

Una iba a los suntuosos aposentos de Fuzzy, la otra se abrió a lo que Brick consideraba un sustituto de su hogar. La mayoría de los días dormía en un almacén de Nueva York, en una habitación interior hecha de acero con un sistema de seguridad muy similar al de Fort Knox. Pero él nunca invitaría allí a Bell. Ni a ninguno de los hermanos. Su privacidad era demasiado valiosa.

Cuando entró, las lámparas sujetas a las paredes se encendieron por toda la habitación a voluntad suya. Su resplandor dorado alumbraba sólo tenuemente el camino en la oscuridad. Como deferencia a la escasa visión de Brick, Fuzzy había pintado de negro los muros y el techo de seis metros de altura. En una esquina, destacaba una enorme cama con sábanas de satén negro y un montón de almohadas. Al otro lado, había un sillón de cuero, un televisor de pantalla grande y una puerta que daba a un baño de mármol negro. También había un armario lleno de armas ropa.

Por alguna razón, Fuzzy siempre insistía en que se quedara en la mansión. Era un maldito misterio. No se trataba de que lo defendiera, porque Fuzzy podía protegerse a sí mismo. Y la idea de que un vampiro como F sufriera de soledad era absurda.

Brick percibió a Bell antes de que entrara en la habitación. El aroma del océano, una limpia brisa, la precedía.

Terminemos con esto de una vez, pensó.

Estaba ansioso por regresar a las calles. Sólo había saboreado un bocado de batalla, y esa noche quería atiborrarse. Se dio la vuelta. Mientras Bell inclinaba su menudo cuerpo hacia él, sintió devoción e inquietud flotando en el aire alrededor de la hembra.

\- Mi señor -dijo ella.

Por lo poco que podía ver, llevaba puesta una prenda ligera de gasa blanca, y su largo cabello plateado le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Sabía que se había vestido para complacerlo, y deseó en lo más íntimo de su ser que no se hubiera esforzado tanto.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la funda donde llevaba sus dagas. Malditos fuesen sus padres. ¿Por qué le habían dado una hembra como ella? Tan... frágil. Aunque, pensándolo bien, considerando el estado en que se encontraba antes de su transición, quizás temieron que otra más fuerte pudiera causarle daño.

Brick flexionó los brazos, sus bíceps mostraron su grosor, uno de sus hombros crujió debido al esfuerzo. Si pudieran verlo ahora. Su escuálido cuerpo se había transformado en el de un frío asesino. Tal vez sea mejor que estén muertos, pensó. No habrían aprobado en lo que se había convertido ahora. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ellos hubieran vivido hasta una edad avanzada, él habría sido diferente.

Bell cambió de sitio nerviosamente.

-Lamento molestarte. Pero no puedo esperar más.

Brick se dirigió al baño.

-Me necesitas, y yo acudo.

Abrió el grifo y se subió las mangas de su camisa negra. Con el vapor elevándose, se lavó la suciedad, el sudor y la muerte de sus manos. Luego frotó la pastilla de jabón por los brazos, cubriendo de espuma los tatuajes rituales que adornaban sus antebrazos. Se enjuagó, se secó y caminó hasta el sillón. Se sentó y esperó, rechinando los dientes. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían hecho aquello? Siglos.

Pero Bell siempre necesitaba algún tiempo para poder aproximársele. Si hubiera sido otra, su paciencia se habría agotado de inmediato, pero con ella era un poco más tolerante. La verdad era que sentía pena por ella porque la habían forzado a ser su shellan. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que la liberaba de su compromiso para que encontrara un verdadero compañero, uno que no solamente matara todo lo que le amenazara, sino que también la amara.

Lo extraño era que Bell no quería dejarlo, por muy frágil que fuera. Él imaginaba que ella probablemente temía que ninguna otra hembra querría estar con él, que ninguna alimentaría a la bestia cuando lo necesitara y su raza perdería su estirpe más poderosa. Su rey. Su líder, que carecía de la voluntad de liderar.

Sí, era un maldito inconveniente. Permanecía alejado de ella a menos que necesitara alimentarse, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia debido a su linaje. La hembra nunca sabía dónde estaba él, o qué estaba haciendo. Pasaba los largos días sola en la casa de su hermano, sacrificando su vida para mantener vivo al último vampiro de sangre pura, el único que no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo. Francamente, no entendía cómo soportaba eso... ni cómo lo soportaba a él.

De repente, sintió ganas de maldecir. Aquella noche parecía ser muy apropiada para alimentar su ego. Primero Fuzzy y ahora ella. Los ojos de Brick la siguieron mientras ella se movía por la habitación, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, acercándosele. Se obligó a relajarse, a estabilizar su respiración, a inmovilizar su cuerpo. Aquella era la peor parte del proceso. Le daba pánico no tener libertad de movimientos, y sabía que cuando ella empezara a alimentarse, la sofocante sensación empeoraría.

-¿Has estado ocupado, mi señor?- dijo suavemente.

Él asintió, pensando que si tenía suerte, iba a estar más ocupado antes del amanecer. Bell finalmente se irguió frente a él, y el vampiro pudo sentir su hambre prevaleciendo sobre su inquietud. También sintió su deseo. Ella lo quería, pero él bloqueó ese sentimiento de la hembra. Bajo ningún concepto tendría relaciones sexuales con ella. No podía imaginar someter a Bell a las cosas que había hecho con otros cuerpos femeninos. Y él nunca la había querido de esa manera. Ni siquiera al principio.

\- Ven aquí - dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Y Dejo caer el antebrazo sobre el muslo, con la muñeca hacia arriba .

\- Estás hambrienta. No deberías esperar tanto para llamarme.

Bell descendió hasta el suelo cerca de sus rodillas, su vestido se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pies. Él sintió la tibieza de los dedos sobre su piel mientras ella recorría sus tatuajes con las manos, acariciando los negros caracteres que detallaban su linaje en el antiguo idioma.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para captar los movimientos de su boca abriéndose, sus colmillos destellaron antes de hundirlos en la vena. Brick cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella bebía. El pánico lo inundó rápida y fuertemente. Dobló el brazo libre alrededor del borde del sillón, tensionando los músculos al tiempo que aferraba la esquina para mantener el cuerpo en su lugar.

Calma, necesitaba conservar la calma.

Pronto terminaría, y entonces sería libre. Cuando Bell levantó la cabeza diez minutos después, él se irguió de un salto y aplacó la ansiedad caminando, sintiendo un alivio enfermizo porque no podía moverse. En cuanto se sosegó, se acercó a la hembra. Estaba saciada, absorbiendo la fuerza que la embargaba a medida que su sangre se mezclaba.

A él no le agradó verla en el suelo, de modo que la levantó, y estaba pensando en llamar a Lucas para que la llevara a la casa de su hermano, cuando unos rítmicos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Brick se volvió a mirar al otro lado de la habitación, la trasladó a la cama y allí la recostó.

\- Gracias, mi señor- murmuró ella .- Volveré, a casa por mis propios medios.

Él hizo una pausa, y luego colocó una sábana sobre las piernas de la vampiresa antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

Lucas estaba muy agitado por algo. Brick salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios podía justificar tal interrupción, cuando el olor del mayordomo impregnó su irritación. Supo, sin preguntar, que la muerte había hecho otra visita. Y Fuzzy había desaparecido.

-Señor...

\- ¿Cómo ha sido?- gruñó. Ya se ocuparía del dolor más tarde. Primero necesitaba detalles.

\- Ah, el coche...

Estaba claro que el mayordomo tenía problemas para conservar la calma, y su voz era tan débil y quebradiza como su viejo cuerpo .

-Una bomba, no señor. El coche... Al salir del club. Utonio ha llamado. Lo vio todo.

Brick pensó en el restrictor que había eliminado. Deseó saber si había sido él quien había perpetrado el atentado. Aquellos bastardos ya no tenían honor. Por lo menos sus precursores, desde hacía siglos, habían luchado como guerreros. Esta nueva raza estaba compuesta por cobardes que se escondían detrás de la tecnología.

-Llama a la Hermandad -vociferó .- Diles que vengan de inmediato.

-Sí, por supuesto. Señor... Fuzzy me pidió que le diera esto- el mayordomo extendió algo- , si usted no estaba con él cuando muriera.

Brick cogió el sobre y regresó al aposento, sin poder ofrecer compasión alguna ni a Lucas ni a nadie.

Bell se había marchado, lo cual era bueno para ella.

Metió la última carta de Fuzzy en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero. Y dio rienda suelta a su ira. Las lámparas explotaron y cayeron hechas añicos mientras un torbellino de ferocidad giraba a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más oscuro, hasta que el mobiliario se elevó del suelo trazando círculos alrededor del vampiro. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.


	5. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando el taxi dejó a Momoko frente a Scramer's, la escena del crimen se encontraba en plena actividad.

Destellos de luces azules y blancas salían de los coches patrulla que bloqueaban el acceso al callejón. El cuadrado vehículo blindado de los artificieros va había llegado. El lugar estaba atestado de agentes tanto de uniforme como vestidos de civil. Y la habitual multitud de curiosos ebrios, se había adueñado de la periferia del escenario fumando y charlando.

En todos los años que llevaba como reportera, había descubierto que un homicidio era un acontecimiento social en Caldwell. Evidentemente Para todos menos para el hombre o mujer que había muerto.

Para la víctima, imaginaba, la muerte era un asunto bastante solitario, aunque hubiese visto frente a frente la cara de su asesino. Algunos puentes hay que cruzarlos solos, sin importar quién nos empuje por el borde.

Momoko se cubrió la boca con la manga. El olor a metal quemado, un punzante hedor químico, invadió su nariz.

-¡Oye, Momoko!- Uno de los agentes le hizo señas . -Si quieres acercarte más, entra a Screamer's y sal por la puerta trasera. Hay un corredor...

-De hecho, he venido a ver a Kabuki. ¿Está por aquí?

El agente estiró el cuello, buscando entre la multitud.

\- Estaba aquí hace un minuto. Tal vez haya vuelto a la comisaría. ¡Ricky! ¿Has visto a Kabuki?

Blaine Tukusama se paró frente a ella, silenciando al otro policía con una sombría mirada.

\- Vaya sorpresa.

Momoko dio un paso atrás. El Emperador era un buen espécimen de hombre. Cuerpo grande, voz grave, presencia arrolladora. Suponía que muchas mujeres se sentirían atraídas por él, porque no podía negar que era bien parecido, de una manera tosca, ruda.

Pero Momoko nunca había sentido saltar una chispa. No es que los hombres no le hicieran sentir nada, pero aquel hombre, en concreto, no le interesaba.

\- Y bien, Akatsutsumi, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Se llevó un trozo de chicle a la boca y arrugó el papel formando una bolita. Su mandíbula se puso a trabajar como si estuviera frustrado; no masticaba, machacaba.

\- Estoy aquí por Kabuki. No por el crimen.

\- Claro que sí.

Entrecerró los ojos. Con sus cejas de color plata y sus ojos profundos, parecía siempre un poco enfadado, pero, bruscamente, su expresión empeoró .

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

\- En realidad necesito ver a Kabuki...

Él le sujeto el brazo con un fuerte apretón.

-Sólo ven aquí.

Blaine la llevó a un rincón aislado del callejón, lejos del bullicio .

\- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la cara?

Ella alzó la mano y se cubrió el labio herido. Todavía debía de estar conmocionada, porque se había olvidado de todo.

-Repetiré la pregunta- dijo .- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

\- Yo, eh... -La garganta se le cerró . -Estaba...- No iba a llorar. No delante del Emperador . -Necesito ver a, Kabuki.

\- No está aquí, así que no podrás contar con él. Ahora habla.

Blaine le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados, como si presintiera que podía salir corriendo. Él medía sólo unos pocos centímetros más que ella, pero la retenía con 30 kilos de músculo por lo menos. El miedo se instaló en su pecho corno si quisiera perforarla, pero ya estaba harta de ser maltratada físicamente esa noche.

\- Retírate, Tukusama.

Colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho del hombre y empujó. Él se movió un poco.

-Momoko, dime...

\- Si no me sueltas...- su mirada sostuvo la de él ,- voy a publicar un artículo sobre tus técnicas de interrogatorio. Ya sabes, las que necesitan rayos X y escayola cuando has terminado.

Los ojos de Tukusama se entrecerraron de nuevo. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Está bien.

La dejó y regresó a la escena del crimen. Lucy apoyó la espalda contra el edificio, y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de reunir fuerzas, y vio algo metálico. Dobló las rodillas y se inclinó. Era una estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales.

\- ¡Oye, Ricky! -llamó. El policía se acercó, y ella señaló al suelo .- Pruebas.

Le dejó hacer su trabajo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la calle Trade para coger un taxi. Simplemente, ya no podía soportarlo más. Al día siguiente presentaría una denuncia oficial con Kabuki. A primera hora de la mañana.

…..

…

Cuando Brick reapareció en el salón, había recuperado el control. Sus armas estaban en sus respectivas fundas y su chaqueta pesaba en la mano, llena de las estrellas arrojadizas y cuchillos que le gustaba utilizar.

Utonio fue el primero de la Hermandad en llegar. Tenía los ojos encendidos, el dolor y la venganza hacían que el negro brillara de manera tan vívida que incluso Brick pudo captar el destello de color. Mientras Utonio se recostaba contra una de las paredes amarillas de Fuzzy,

Hibiki entró en la habitación. La perilla que se había dejado crecer hacía poco y daba un aspecto más siniestro de lo habitual, aunque era el tatuaje alrededor de su ojo izquierdo lo que realmente lo situaba en el campo de lo terrorífico. Esa noche tenía bien calada la gorra de los Red Sox y las complejas marcas de las sienes casi no se veían. Como siempre, su guante negro de conductor, que usaba para que su mano izquierda no entrara en contacto con nadie inadvertidamente, estaba en su lugar.

Lo cual era algo bueno. Un maldito servicio público.

Le siguió Boomer. Había suavizado su actitud arrogante como deferencia al motivo de la convocatoria de aquella reunión. Boomer era un macho muy alto, enorme, poderoso, más fuerte que el resto de los guerreros. También era una leyenda sexual en el mundo de los vampiros, apuesto como un galán de cine y con un vigor capaz de rivalizar con un rebaño de sementales. Las hembras, tanto vampiresas como humanas, pisotearían a sus propias crías para llegar a él.

Por lo menos hasta que vislumbraran su lado oscuro. Cuando la bestia de Boomer salía a la superficie, todos, hermanos incluidos, buscaban refugio y empezaban a rezar.

Butch era el último. Su cojera resultaba casi imperceptible. Su pierna ortopédica había sido reemplazada hacía poco, y ahora estaba compuesta por una aleación de titanio y carbono de última tecnología. La combinación de barras, articulaciones y pernos estaba atornillada a la base del muslo derecho. Con su fantástica melena de cabellos negros, Butch hubiera debido estar acompañado de actrices y modelos, pero se había mantenido fiel a su voto de castidad. Sólo había sitio para un único amor en su vida, Y éste lo había estado matando lentamente durante años.

\- ¿Dónde está tu gemelo? -preguntó Brick.

-D está de camino.

El que Dai llegara el último no era ninguna sorpresa. D era un gigantesco y violento peligro para el mundo. Un maldito bastardo que blasfemaba a todas horas y que llevaba el odio, especialmente hacia las hembras, a nuevos niveles. Por fortuna, entre su cara cubierta de cicatrices y, su cabello largo, tenía un aspecto tan aterrador como realmente era, de modo que la gente solía apartarse de su camino. Raptado de su familia cuando era un niño, había acabado como esclavo de sangre, y el maltrato a manos de su ama había sido brutal en todos los sentidos.

A Butch le había llevado casi un siglo encontrar a su gemelo, y D había sido torturado hasta el punto de que fue dado por muerto antes de ser rescatado. Una caída en el salado océano había grabado las heridas en la piel de Dai, y además del laberinto de cicatrices, aún exhibía los tatuajes de esclavo, así como varios piercings que él mismo había añadido, sólo porque le gustaba la sensación de dolor. Con toda certeza, D era el más peligroso de los miembros de la Hermandad. Después de lo que había soportado, no le importaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Incluso Brick protegía su espalda en presencia de aquel guerrero.

Sí, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un grupo diabólico. Lo único que se interponía entre la población de vampiros civiles y los restrictores.

Cruzando los brazos, Brick paseó la mirada por la habitación, observando a cada uno de los guerreros, pensando en sus fuerzas, pero también en sus maldiciones.

Con la muerte de Fuzzy, recordó que, aunque sus guerreros estaban propinando duros golpes a las legiones de asesinos de la Sociedad, había muy pocos hermanos luchando contra una inagotable y auto generadora reserva de restrictores. Porque Dios era testigo de que había muchos humanos con interés y aptitudes para el asesinato. La balanza simplemente no se inclinaba a favor de la raza. Él no podía eludir el hecho de que los vampiros no vivían eternamente, que los hermanos podían ser asesinados y que el equilibrio podía romperse en un instante a favor de sus enemigos.

Demonios, el cambio va había comenzado. Desde que el Omega había creado la Sociedad Restrictiva hacía una eternidad, el número de vampiros había disminuido de tal manera que sólo quedaban unos cuantos enclaves de población. Su especie rozaba la extinción. Aunque los hermanos fueran mortalmente buenos en lo que hacían.

Si Brick hubiera sido otra clase de rey, como su padre, que deseaba ser el adorado y reverenciado por parte de las familias de la especie, quizás el futuro hubiera sido más prometedor. Pero él no era como su padre. Brick era un luchador, no un líder, Brick se desenvolvía mejor con una daga en la mano que sentado, siendo objeto de adoración. Se concentró de nuevo en los hermanos. Cuando los guerreros le devolvieron la mirada, se notaba que esperaban sus instrucciones. Y aquella consideración lo puso nervioso.

-Me he tomado la muerte de Fuzzy como un ataque personal -dijo.

Hubo un sordo gruñido de aprobación entre sus compañeros.

Brick sacó la cartera y el móvil del miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva que había matado.

\- Esto lo llevaba un restrictor que ha tropezado conmigo esta misma noche detrás de Screamer's. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

Los lanzó al aire. Butch atrapó ambos objetos y pasó el teléfono a Hibiki. Brick empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

\- Tenemos que salir de cacería de nuevo.

\- Tienes toda la razón- gruñó Boomer. Hubo un movimiento metálico y luego el sonido de un cuchillo al clavarse en una mesa .- Tenemos que atraparlos donde entrenan, donde viven.

Lo cual significaba que los hermanos tendrían que hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Los miembros de la Sociedad Restrictiva no eran estúpidos. Cambiaban su centro de operaciones con regularidad, trasladando constantemente sus instalaciones de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de un lugar a otro. Por este motivo, los guerreros vampiros consideraban que era más eficaz actuar como señuelos y luchar contra todo aquel que acudiera a atacarlos.

Ocasionalmente, la Hermandad había realizado algunas incursiones, matando a docenas de restrictores en una sola noche. Pero esa clase de táctica ofensiva era rara. Los ataques a gran escala eran eficaces, pero también llevaban aparejadas algunas dificultades. Los grandes combates atraían a la policía, y tratar de pasar inadvertidos era vital para todos.

\- Aquí hay un permiso de conducir murmuró Butch. -Investigaré la dirección. Es local.

\- ¿Qué nombre figura? preguntó Brick.

-Robert Strauss.

Hibiki soltó una maldición mientras examinaba el teléfono.- Aquí no hay mucho. Sólo alguna cosa en la memoria de llamadas, unas marcaciones automáticas. Averiguaré en el ordenador quién ha llamado y qué números se marcaron.

Brick rechinó los dientes. La impaciencia y la ira eran un cóctel difícil de digerir.

-No necesito decirte que trabajes lo más rápido posible. No hay manera de saber si el restrictor que he eliminado esta noche ha sido el autor de la muerte de Fuzzy, así que pienso que tenemos que limpiar completamente toda la zona. Hay que matarlos a todos, sin importarnos los problemas que pueda plantearnos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Dai entró en la casa. Brick lo miró sardónico.

\- Gracias por venir, D. ¿Has estado muy ocupado con las hembras?

\- ¿Qué tal si me dejaras en paz?

Dai se dirigió a un rincón y permaneció alejado del resto.

-¿Dónde vas a estar tú, mi señor? preguntó Utonio suavemente.

El bueno de Utonio. Siempre tratando de mantener la paz, ya fuera cambiando de tema, interviniendo directamente o, simplemente, por la fuerza.

\- Permaneceré aquí. Si el restrictor que mató a Fuzzy está vivo e interesado en jugar un poco más, quiero estar disponible y fácil de encontrar.

Cuando los guerreros se fueron, Brick se puso la chaqueta. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía no había abierto el sobre de Fuzzy y lo sacó del bolsillo. Había una franja de tinta escrita en él. Brick imaginó que se trataba de su nombre. Abrió la solapa. Mientras sacaba una hoja de papel color crema, una fotografía cayó revoloteando al suelo.

La recogió y tuvo la vaga impresión de que la imagen poseía un cabello largo y rojo. Una hembra. Brick miró fijamente el papel. Era una caligrafía continua, un garabateo ininteligible y borroso que no tenía esperanza de descifrar, por mucho que entornara los ojos.

\- ¡Lucas!- llamó.

El mayordomo llegó corriendo.

\- Lee esto.

Lucas tomó la hoja y dobló la cabeza. Leyó en silencio.

\- ¡En voz alta! rugió Brick.

\- Oh. Mil perdones, amo.

Lucas se aclaró la garganta.

-Si no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, Utonio te proporcionará todos los detalles. Avenida Redd, número 11 88, apartamento 1 B. Su nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi. Posdata: La casa y Lucas son tuyos si ella no sobrevive a la edad adulta. Lamento que el final haya llegado tan pronto F.

Hijo de perra murmuró Brick.


	6. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Momoko se había puesto su atuendo nocturno, consistente en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, y estaba abriendo el futón cuando Poochie empezó a maullar en la puerta corredera de cristal. El gato daba vueltas en un estrecho círculo, con los ojos fijos en algo que había en el exterior.

\- ¿Quieres pelear otra vez con el minino de la señora Gio? Ya lo hemos hecho una vez y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ¿recuerdas?

Unos golpes en la puerta principal le hicieron girar la cabeza con un sobresalto. Se dirigió allí y acercó un ojo a la mirilla. Cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. Los golpes volvieron a oírse.

\- Sé que estás ahí -dijo el Emperador . -Y no pienso marcharme.

Momoko descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de golpe. Antes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera al diablo, pasó a su lado y entró.

Poochie arqueó el lomo y siseó.

Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, pantera.- El vozarrón atronador de Blaine parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su apartamento.

-¿Cómo has entrado en el edificio?- preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Forcé la cerradura.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas decidido irrumpir en este edificio, detective?

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un andrajoso sillón.

\- Pensé que podía visitara una amiga.

-¿Entonces por qué me molestas a mí?

\- Tienes un bonito apartamento- dijo él, mirando sus cosas.

\- Vaya mentiroso.

-Oye, por lo menos está limpio. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propio cuchitril.

Sus oscuros ojos grises la miraron directamente a la cara .

-Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió cuando saliste del trabajo esta noche, ¿quieres?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él se rió entre dientes.

-Dios, ¿qué tiene Kabuki que no tenga yo?

\- ¿Quieres lápiz y papel? La lista es larga.

-Auch. Eres fría, ¿lo sabías? - Su tono era divertido .- Dime, ¿sólo te gustan los que no están disponibles?

\- Escucha, estoy agotada...

-Sí, saliste tarde del trabajo. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, más o menos. Hablé con tu jefe. Gigi me dijo que todavía estabas en tu mesa cuando él se marchó a Charlie's. Viniste a tu casa caminando, ¿no? Por la calle Trade seguramente, presumo, como haces todas las noches. Y durante un buen rato, ibas sola.

Momoko tragó saliva cuando un leve ruido hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. Poochie había empezado de nuevo a ir de un lado a otro y a maullar, escudriñando algo en la oscuridad.

\- Ahora, ¿me contarás qué ocurrió cuando llegaste al cruce de Trade y la Diez?

Su mirada se suavizó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Dime lo que pasó, y te prometo que me cercioraré de que ese hijo de perra tenga lo que se merece.

…

…..

Brick permaneció inmóvil, sumergido en las sombras de la serena noche, mirando fijamente la silueta de la hija de Fuzzy. Era alta para una hembra humana, y su cabello era rubio, pero eso era todo lo que podía percibir con sus pobres ojos. Respiró el aire de la noche, pero no pudo captar su olor. Sus puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, y el viento que soplaba del oeste traía el olor afrutado de la basura putrefacta. Pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz a través de la puerta cerrada.

Estaba hablando con alguien.

Un hombre en quien ella, aparentemente, no confiaba, o no le agradaba, porque sólo pronunciaba monosílabos.

"Procuraré que esto te resulte lo más fácil posible" decía el hombre.

Brick vio cómo la muchacha se acercaba y miraba hacia fuera a través de la puerta de cristal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero sabía que no podía verlo. La oscuridad lo envolvía por completo. Momoko abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, impidiendo con el pie que el gato saliera al exterior.

Brick sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta al percibir el aroma de la mujer. Olía verdaderamente bien. Corno una flor exquisita. Quizás corno esas rosas que florecen por la noche. Introdujo más aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba y su sangre se agitaba. Fuzzy estaba en lo cierto; se acercaba a su transición.

Podía olfatearlo en ella. Mestiza o no, iba a producirse su transformación. Momoko deslizó la puerta mientras se giraba hacia el Hombre. Su voz era mucho más clara con la puerta abierta, y a Brick le gustó su ronco sonido.

\- Se me acercaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Eran dos. El más alto me arrastró hacia el callejón y...

El vampiro prestó atención de inmediato .

. Traté de defenderme con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más corpulento que yo, y además su amigo me sujetó los brazos. -Empezó a sollozar .- Me dijo que me cortaría la lengua si gritaba. Pensé que iba a matarme, en serio. Luego me rasgó la blusa y tiró del sujetador hacia arriba. Estuve muy cerca de que me... Pero conseguí liberarme y corrí. Tenía los ojos azules, cabello castaño y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Llevaba un polo azul oscuro y pantalones cortos de color caqui. No pude ver bien sus zapatos. Su amigo era rubio, cabello corto, sin pendientes, vestido con una camiseta blanca con el nombre de esa banda local, los Comedores de Tomates.

El hombre se levantó y se le acercó. La rodeó con un brazo, tratando de atraerla contra su pecho, pero ella retrocedió apartándose de él.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que podrás atraparlo? preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Blaine salió del apartamento de Momoko Akatsutsumi de mal humor. Ver a una mujer que había sido golpeada en la cara no era una parte de su trabajo que le gustara. Y en el caso de Momoko lo encontraba particularmente perturbador, porque la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y se sentía algo atraído por ella. El hecho de que fuera una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Pero el labio inflamado y los cardenales alrededor de la garganta eran daños evidentes frente a la perfección de sus facciones. Momoko Akatsutsumi era absolutamente preciosa. Tenía el rojo cabello largo y abundante, unos ojos extrañamente rosas con un brillo imposible, una piel color crema y una boca hecha exactamente para el beso de un hombre. Y vaya cuerpo: piernas largas, cintura es trecha y senos perfectamente proporcionados.

Todos los hombres de la comisaría estaban enamorados de ella, y Blaine tuvo que reconocer que tenía un enorme mérito: nunca usaba su atractivo para obtener información confidencial de los muchachos. Lo manejaba todo a un nivel muy profesional. Nunca había tenido una cita con ninguno de ellos, aunque la mayoría habría renunciado a su testículo izquierdo por sólo cogerla de la mano. De una cosa sí estaba seguro: su atacante había cometido un tremendo error al elegirla.

Toda la fuerza policial saldría en persecución de aquel imbécil en cuanto averiguaran su identidad. Y Blaine tenía una boca muy grande. Subió a su coche y condujo hasta las instalaciones del Hospital Saint Francis, al otro lado de la ciudad. Aparcó sobre el bordillo de la acera frente a la sala de urgencias y entró. El guardia de la puerta giratoria le sonrió.

-¿Se dirige al depósito, detective?

\- No. Vengo a visitar a un amigo.

El hombre asintió y se apartó. Blaine atravesó la sala de espera de urgencias con sus plantas de plástico, revistas con las páginas arrancadas y personas con cara de preocupación. Empujó unas puertas dobles y se dirigió al estéril y blanco entorno clínico. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a las enfermeras y médicos que conocía y se acercó al control.

\- Hola, Doug, ¿recuerdas al tipo que trajimos con la nariz rota?

El empleado levantó la vista de un gráfico que estaba mirando.

-Sí, están a punto de darle el alta. Se encuentra atrás, habitación veintiocho.

El internista soltó una risita . Lo de la nariz era el menor de sus problemas. No cantará notas bajas durante algún tiempo.

-Gracias, amigo. A propósito, ¿cómo va tu esposa?

\- Bien. Dará a luz en una semana.

-Avísame cuando nazca el niño.

Blaine se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Antes de entrar en la habitación veintiocho, revisó el pasillo con la mirada en ambas direcciones. Todo tranquilo. No había personal médico a la vista, ni visitantes, ni pacientes. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Juan Riddle levantó la mirada desde la cama. Un vendaje blanco le subía por la nariz, como si estuviera evitando que se le saliera el cerebro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Ya ha encontrado al individuo que me golpeó? Van a darme de alta y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene bajo custodia.

Blaine cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en el pendiente de diamantes cuadrado que el sujeto lucía en el lóbulo izquierdo.

\- ¿Cómo va esa nariz, Juan?

\- Bien. Pero la enfermera se ha portado como una bruja...

Blaine cogió su polo y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego lanzó al atacante de Momoko contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la maquinaria ubicada detrás de la cama se bamboleó. Blaine acercó tanto su cara a la del joven que podían haberse besado.

\- ¿Te divertiste anoche?

Los grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

\- ¿De qué está hablan...?

Blaine lo estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

\- Alguien te ha identificado. La mujer a la que trataste de violar.

\- ¡No fui yo!

\- Claro que fuiste tú. Y si tengo en cuenta tu pequeña amenaza sobre su lengua con tu cuchillo, podría ser suficiente para enviarte a Dannemora. ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio, Juan? Apuesto a que serás muy popular. Un bonito chico blanco como tú.

El sujeto se puso tan pálido como las paredes.

\- ¡No la toqué!

-Te diré una cosa, Juan. Si eres sincero conmigo y me dices dónde está tu amigo, es posible que salgas caminando de aquí. De lo contrario, te llevaré a la comisaría en una camilla.

Juan pareció considerar el trato unos instantes, y luego las palabras salieron de su boca con extraordinaria rapidez:

\- ¡Ella lo deseaba! Me rogó...

Blaine levantó la rodilla y la presionó contra la entrepierna de Juan. Un chillido salió de su garganta.

-¿Por eso tendrás que orinar sentado toda esta semana?

Cuando el matón empezó a farfullar, Blaine lo soltó y observó cómo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Al ver relucir las esposas, su gimoteo cobró intensidad. Blaine le dio vuelta bruscamente y sin mayores consideraciones le colocó las esposas.

-Estás arrestado. Cualquier cosa que digas puede, y será, usada en tu contra en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado...

\- ¿Sabe quién es mi padre? - gritó Juan como si hubiera conseguido tomar aire durante un segundo . -¡Él hará que le despidan!

-Si no puedes pagarlo, se te proporcionará uno. ¿Entiendes estos derechos que te he indicado?

\- ¡A la mierda!

Juan gimió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando una mancha de sangre fresca sobre el suelo.

\- Bien. Ahora vamos a arreglar el papeleo. Detestaría no seguir el procedimiento apropiado


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

-¡Poochie! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

Momoko le dio un golpe a la almohada y giró sobre sí misma para poder ver al gato. El animal la miró y maulló. Con el resplandor de la luz de la cocina, que había dejado encendida, lo vio dando zarpazos en dirección a la puerta de cristal.

-Ni lo sueñes, Poochie. Eres un gato doméstico. Confía en mí, el aire libre no es tan bueno como parece.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando oyó el siguiente maullido lastimero, soltó una maldición y arrojó las sábanas a un lado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y escudriñó el exterior. Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre. Estaba de pie junto al muro trasero del patio, una silueta oscura mucho más grande que las otras sombras, ya familiares, que proyectaban los cubos de basura y la mesa de picnic cubierta de musgo. Con manos temblorosas revisó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego pasó a las ventanas. Ambas estaban aseguradas también. Bajó las persianas, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y regresó al lado de Poochie

El hombre se había movido. ¡Mierda!

Venía hacia ella. Revisó de nuevo el cerrojo y, retrocedió, tropezando con el borde del futón. Al caer, el teléfono se soltó de su mano, saltando lejos. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el colchón, lo que hizo que su cabeza rebotara debido al impacto. Increíblemente, la puerta corredera se abrió como si nunca hubiera tenido el cerrojo puesto, como si ella nunca hubiera cerrado el pasador.

Aun yaciendo sobre su espalda, agitó las piernas violentamente, enredando las sábanas al tratar de empujar su cuerpo para alejarse de él. Era enorme, sus hombros anchos como vigas, sus piernas tan gruesas como el torso de la muchacha. No podía ver su cara, pero el peligro que emanaba de él era como una pistola apuntando hacia su pecho. Rodó al suelo entre gemidos y gateó para alejarse, arañándose las rodillas y las manos contra el duro suelo de madera.

Las pisadas del hombre detrás de ella resonaban como truenos, cada vez más cerca. Encogida como un animal, cegada por el miedo, chocó contra la mesa del pasillo y no sintió dolor alguno.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras imploraba piedad, tratando de llegar a la puerta principal... Momoko despertó. Tenía la boca abierta y un alarido terrible rompía el silencio del amanecer.

Era ella. Estaba gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Cerró firmemente los labios, y de inmediato los oídos dejaron de dolerle. Saltó de la cama, fue hasta la puerta del patio y, saludó los primeros rayos del sol con un alivio tan dulce que casi se marea. Mientras los latidos de su corazón disminuían, respiró profundamente y revisó la puerta. El cerrojo estaba en su lugar. El patio vacío. Todo estaba en orden.

Se rió por lo bajo. No era extraño que tuviera pesadillas después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguramente iba a sentir escalofríos durante algún tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ducha. Estaba agotada, pero no quería quedarse sola en su apartamento. Anhelaba el bullicio del periódico, quería estar junto a todos sus compañeros, teléfonos y papeles. Allí se sentiría más segura.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pie. Levantó la pierna y extrajo un pedazo de cerámica de la áspera piel del talón. Al inclinarse, encontró el jarrón que tenía sobre la mesa hecho añicos en el suelo. Frunciendo el ceño, recogió los trozos. Lo más probable era que lo hubiera tirado cuando entró la primera vez, después de haber sido atacada.

…..

…..

…

Cuando Brick descendió a las profundidades de la tierra bajo la mansión de Fuzzy, se sentía agotado. Cerró la puerta con llave tras él, se desarmó, y sacó un ajado baúl del armario. Abrió la tapa, gruñendo mientras levantaba una losa de mármol negro.

Medía casi un metro cuadrado y tenía diez centímetros de grosor. La colocó en medio de la habitación, volvió al baúl y recogió una bolsa de terciopelo, que arrojó sobre la cama. Se desnudó, se duchó y se afeitó y luego volvió desnudo a la habitación.

Cogió la bolsa, desató la cinta de satén que la cerraba, y sacó unos diamantes sin tallar, del tamaño de guijarros, sobre la losa. La bolsa vacía resbaló de su mano al suelo. Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció las palabras en su lengua materna, haciendo subir y bajar las sílabas con la respiración, rindiendo tributo a sus muertos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos. El ritual de muerte requería que pasara el día sin moverse, soportando el dolor, sangrando en memoria de su amigo.

Mentalmente, vio a la hija de Fuzzy. No debía haber entrado en su casa de esa forma. Le había dado un susto de muerte, cuando lo único que quería era presentarse y explicarle por qué iba a necesitarlo pronto.

También había planeado decirle que iba a perseguir a ese macho humano que se había propasado con ella. Sí, había manejado la situación maravillosamente. Con la delicadeza de un elefante en una cacharrería. En el instante en que entró, ella enloqueció de terror. Había tenido que despojarla de sus recuerdos y sumergirla en un ligero trance para calmarla.

Cuando la hubo depositado sobre la cama, su intención había sido marcharse de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció cerca de ella, evaluando el difuso contraste entre su cabello rojo y la roja funda de la almohada, inhalando su aroma.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo sexual en las entrañas. Antes de irse, se había cerciorado de que las puertas y ventanas quedaran aseguradas. Y luego se había vuelto a mirarla una vez más, pensando en su padre.

Brick se concentró en el dolor que va se estaba adueñando de sus muslos. Mientras su sangre teñía de rojo el mármol, vio el rostro de su guerrero muerto y sintió el vínculo que habían compartido en vida. Tenía que hacer honor a la última voluntad de su hermano. Era lo menos que le debía a aquel macho por todos los años que habían servido juntos a la raza.

Mestiza o no, la hija de Fuzzy nunca más volvería a caminar por la noche desprotegida. Y no pasaría sola por su transición.

Que Dios la ayudara.

…

…..

…..

Blaine terminó de fichar a Juan Riddle alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El individuo se había mostrado muy ofendido porque lo había puesto en la celda con traficantes de drogas y, delincuentes, así que Blaine puso mucho cuidado en cometer tantos errores tipográficos como le fue posible en sus informes.

Y para su sorpresa, la central de procesamiento de datos se confundía continuamente sobre la clase de formularios que debían ser cubiertos con exactitud. Y después, todas las impresoras se estropearon.

Las veintitrés que había.

A pesar de todo, Riddle no pasaría mucho tiempo en la comisaría. Su padre era en verdad un hombre poderoso, un senador.

Así que un elegante abogado le sacaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía que pudiera retenerle más de una hora. Porque así actuaba el sistema judicial para algunos. El dinero manda, permitiendo a los canallas salir en libertad.

A Blaine no le quedó más remedio que reconocer con amargura que ésa era la realidad.

Al salir al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las habituales visitantes nocturnas de la comisaría.

Cherry Pie acababa de ser liberada de los calabozos femeninos. Su verdadero nombre era Sedusa, y por lo que Blaine había oído, trabajaba en las calles desde hacía dos años.

-Hola, detective - ronroneó. La barra de labios roja se había concentrado en las comisuras de su boca, y el rímel negro formaba un manchón alrededor de sus ojos.

Seguramente su aspecto mejoraría y sería bonita, pensó él, si dejaba la pipa de crack y dormía durante todo un mes .

\- ¿Se va a su casa solo?

\- Como siempre. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella al salir.

\- ¿No se le cansa la mano izquierda después de un tiempo?

Blaine se rió mientras ambos se detenían y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

-¿Cómo te va, Cherry?

\- Siempre bien.

Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió mientras lo miraba.

-Si le salen demasiados pelos en la palma de la mano, puede llamarme. Se lo haré gratis, porque usted es un hijo de perra muy bien parecido. Pero no le diga a mi chulo que le he dicho eso.

Soltó una nube de humo y, con expresión ausente, se tocó con el dedo su oreja izquierda desgarrada. Le faltaba la mitad superior.

Dios, ese proxeneta era todo un perro rabioso. Empezaron a bajar los escalones.

\- ¿Ya has consultado ese programa del que te hablé?- preguntó Blaine cuando llegaron a la acera. Estaba ayudando a un amigo a poner en marcha un grupo de apoyo para prostitutas que quisieran liberarse de sus proxenetas y llevar otra vida.

\- Ah, sí, claro. Buena cosa. -Le lanzó una sonrisa .- Lo veré después.

\- Cuídate.

Ella le dio la espalda, dándose una palmada en la nalga derecha.

-Piénselo, esto puede ser suyo.

Blaine la observó contonearse calle abajo durante un rato. Luego se dirigió a su coche, y siguiendo un impulso, condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, volviendo al barrio de Screamer's. Aparcó frente a McGrider's.

Unos quince minutos después una mujer enfundada en unos ajustados vaqueros y un top negro salió del cuchitril. Parpadeó como si fuera miope ante la brillante luz. Cuando vio el coche, se sacudió su cabellera castaña y fue caminando hacia él.

Blaine abrió la ventanilla y ella se inclinó, besándolo en los labios.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Te sientes solitario, Blaine? dijo ella apretada contra su boca.

Olía a cerveza rancia y a licor de cerezas, el perfume de todo cantinero al final de una larga noche.

\- Entra - dijo él.

La mujer rodeó el coche por el frente y se deslizó junto a él.

Habló de cómo le había ido durante la noche mientras él conducía hasta la orilla del río, contándole lo decepcionada que estaba porque las propinas otra vez habían sido escasas y que los pies la estaban matando de tanto ir de un lado a otro de la barra.

Estacionó bajo uno de los arcos del puente que cruzaba el río Hudson y unía las dos mitades de Caldwell, cerciorándose de quedar a suficiente distancia de los indigentes acostados sobre sus improvisadas camas de cartones.

No había necesidad de tener público.

Y había que reconocer que Himeko era rápida. Ya le había desabrochado los pantalones y manipulaba su miembro erecto con embates firmes antes de que él hubiera apagado el motor. Mientras empujaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella se subió a horcajadas y le acarició el cuello con la boca.

Él miró el agua, más allá de su sensual cabello rizado. La luz del amanecer era hermosa, pensó cuando ésta inundó la superficie del río.

-¿Me amas, cariño? -susurró ella a su oído.

\- Sí, claro. Le alisó el cabello hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos.

Estaban vacíos.

Podía haber sido cualquier hombre, por eso su relación funcionaba. Su corazón estaba tan vacío como aquella mirada.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Mientras Mojo Jojo cruzaba el aparcamiento y se dirigía a la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell, captó el aroma del Dunkin Donuts al otro lado de la calle. Ese olor, ese sublime y denso aroma a harina, azúcar y aceite caliente, impregnaba el aire matutino.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre salir con dos cajas de color blanco y rosa bajo el brazo y un enorme vaso de plástico con café en la otra mano.

Ésa sería una manera muy agradable de iniciar la mañana, pensó Mojo.

Subió a la acera que se extendía bajo la marquesina roja y dorada de la academia. Se detuvo un momento, se inclinó y recogió un vaso de plástico desechado. Su anterior dueño había tenido cuidado de dejar un poco de soda en el fondo para apagar en él sus cigarrillos.

Arrojó la desagradable mezcla al contenedor de basura y abrió el seguro de las puertas de la academia. La noche anterior, la Sociedad Restrictiva se había marcado un tanto en la guerra, y él había sido el artífice de semejante hazaña.

Fuzzy había sido un líder vampiro, miembro de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Todo un endiablado trofeo.

Era una maldita pena que no hubiera quedado nada del cadáver para colocarlo sobre una pared, pero la bomba de Mojo había hecho el trabajo a la perfección. Él se encontraba en su casa escuchando la frecuencia de la policía cuando llegó el informe.

La operación había salido tal como había planeado, perfectamente ejecutada, perfectamente anónima. Perfectamente mortífera.

Trató de recordar la última vez que un miembro de la Hermandad había sido eliminado. Con seguridad, mucho antes de que él pasara a formar parte de la Sociedad, hacía algunas décadas. Y había esperado unas palmaditas en la espalda, no semejantes elogios.

Se había figurado incluso que le darían más competencias, quizás una ampliación de su área de influencia, tal vez un radio geográfico de actuación más extenso.

Pero la recompensa..., la recompensa había sido mayor de lo esperado.

El Omega lo había visitado una hora antes del amanecer y le había conferido todos los derechos y privilegios como restrictor jefe.

Líder de la Sociedad Restrictiva.

Era una responsabilidad extraordinaria.

Y exactamente lo que Mojo siempre había deseado. El poder que le habían concedido era la única alabanza que le interesaba.

Se dirigió a su oficina a grandes zancadas. Las primeras clases comenzarían a las nueve. Tenía todavía suficiente tiempo para perfilar algunas de las nuevas reglas que debían acatar sus subordinados en la Sociedad.

Su primer impulso, una vez que el Omega se hubo marchado, fue enviar un mensaje, pero eso no habría sido sensato. Un líder organizaba sus pensamientos antes de actuar; no se apresuraría a subir al pedestal para ser adorado.

El ego, después de todo, era la raíz de todo mal. Por eso, en lugar de alardear como un imbécil, había salido al jardín para sentarse a observar el césped que había detrás de su casa. Ante el incipiente resplandor del amanecer, había repasado los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de su organización, permitiendo que su instinto le mostrara el camino para encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos.

Del laberinto de imágenes y pensamientos habían surgido varias normas a seguir, el futuro se fue clarificando. Ahora, sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribió la contraseña de la página web protegida de la Sociedad y allí dejó claro que se había producido un cambio de liderazgo.

Ordenó a todos los restrictores acudir a la academia a las cuatro, esa misma tarde, sabiendo que algunos tendrían que viajar, pero ninguno estaba a una distancia de más de ocho horas en coche.

El que no asistiera sería expulsado de la Sociedad y perseguido como un perro.

Reunir a los restrictores en un solo lugar era raro. En aquel momento su número oscilaba entre cincuenta y sesenta miembros, dependiendo de la cantidad de bajas que la Hermandad lograba en una noche y el número de los nuevos reclutas que podían ser enrolados en el servicio.

Los miembros de la Sociedad se encontraban todos en Nueva Inglaterra y sus alrededores. Esta concentración en el noreste de Estados Unidos se debía al predominio de vampiros en la zona. Si la población se trasladaba, también lo hacía la Sociedad. Como había sucedido durante generaciones.

Mojo Jojo era consciente de que convocar a los restrictores en Caldwell para una reunión resultaba de vital importancia. Aunque conocía a la mayoría de ellos, y a algunos bastante bien, necesitaba que ellos lo vieran, lo escucharan y lo calibraran, en especial si iba a cambiar sus objetivos.

Convocar la reunión a la luz del día también era importante, ya que eso garantizaba que no serían sorprendidos por la Hermandad. Y ante sus empleados humanos, fácilmente podía hacerla pasar por un seminario de técnicas de artes marciales. Se congregarían en la gran sala de conferencias del sótano y cerrarían las puertas con llave para no ser interrumpidos.

Antes de desconectarse, redactó un informe sobre la eliminación de Fuzzy, porque quería que sus cazavampiros lo tuvieran por escrito.

Detalló la clase de bomba que había utilizado, la manera de fabricar una con muy pocos elementos y el método para conectar el detonador al sistema de encendido de un coche. Era muy fácil, una vez que el artefacto estaba instalado. Lo único que había que hacer era armarla, y al accionar el contacto, cualquiera que estuviera dentro del vehículo quedaría convertido en cenizas.

Para obtener ese instante de satisfacción, él había seguido al guerrero Fuzzy durante un año, vigilándolo, estudiando todas sus costumbres diarias. Hacía dos días, Mojo había entrado furtivamente en el concesionario de BMW de los hermanos Greene, cuando el vampiro les había dejado su vehículo para una revisión. Instaló la bomba, y la noche anterior había activado el detonador con un transmisor de radio simplemente pasando al lado del coche, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

El largo y concentrado esfuerzo que había supuesto la organización de aquella eliminación no era algo que quisiera compartir. Quería que los restrictores creyeran que había podido ejecutar una jugada tan perfecta en un instante.

La imagen desempeñaba un importante papel en la creación de una base de poder, y él quería empezar a construir su credibilidad de mando de inmediato. Después de desconectarse, se recostó en la silla, tamborileando con los dedos.

Desde que se había unido a la Sociedad, el objetivo había sido reducir la población de vampiros por medio de la eliminación de civiles. Ésa seguiría siendo la meta general, por supuesto, pero su primer dictamen sería un cambio de táctica.

La clave para ganar la guerra era eliminar a la Hermandad. Sin esos seis guerreros, los civiles quedarían desnudos ante los restrictores, indefensos. La táctica no era nueva. Había sido intentada durante generaciones pasadas Y descartada numerosas veces cuando los hermanos habían demostrado ser demasiado agresivos o demasiado escurridizos para ser exterminados. Pero con la muerte de Fuzzy, la Sociedad cobraba un nuevo impulso.

Y tenían que actuar de una manera diferente.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, la Hermandad estaba aniquilando a cientos de restrictores cada año, lo que hacía necesario que las filas fueran engrosadas con cazavampiros nuevos e inexpertos. Los reclutas representaban un problema.

Eran difíciles de encontrar, difíciles de introducir en la Sociedad y menos efectivos que los miembros veteranos.

Esta constante necesidad de captación de nuevos miembros condujo a un grave debilitamiento de la Sociedad. Los centros de entrenamiento como la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell tenían como objetivo primordial seleccionar y reclutar humanos para engrosar sus filas, pero también atraían mucho la atención.

Evitar la injerencia de la policía humana y protegerse contra un ataque por parte de la Hermandad requería una continua vigilancia y una frecuente reubicación. Trasladarse de un lugar a otro era un trastorno constante, ¿pero cómo podía estar la Sociedad bien provista si los centros de operaciones eran atacados por sorpresa?

Mojo movió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio. En algún momento iba a necesitar un lugarteniente, aunque por ahora prefería actuar en solitario. Por fortuna, nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer era excesivamente complicado.

Todo se reducía a una estrategia militar básica.

Organizar las fuerzas, coordinarlas, obtener in formación sobre el enemigo y avanzar de una forma lógica y disciplinada. Esa tarde organizaría sus efectivos, y en cuanto a la cuestión relativa a la coordinación, iba a distribuirlos en escuadrones, e insistiría en que los cazavampiros empezaran a reunirse con él habitualmente en pequeños grupos. ¿Y la información? Si querían exterminar a la Hermandad, necesitaban saber dónde encontrar a sus miembros.

Eso sería un poco más difícil, aunque no imposible. Aquellos guerreros formaban un grupo cauteloso y suspicaz, no demasiado sociable, pero la población civil de vampiros tenía algún contacto con ellos. Después de todo, los hermanos tenían que alimentarse, y no podían hacerlo entre ellos.

Necesitaban sangre femenina. Y las hembras, aunque la mayoría de ellas vivían protegidas como si fueran obras de arte, tenían hermanos y padres que podían ser persuadidos para que hablaran.

Con el incentivo apropiado, los machos revelarían adónde iban sus mujeres y a quiénes veían. Así descubrirían a la Hermandad. Ésa era la clave de su estrategia general. Un programa coordinado de seguimiento y captura, concentrado en machos civiles y las escasas hembras que salían sin protección, le conduciría, finalmente, a los hermanos. Su plan tenía que tener éxito, ya fuese porque los miembros de la Hermandad salieran de su escondrijo con sus dagas desenfundadas, furiosos porque los civiles hubieran sido capturados brutalmente, o bien porque alguien podía irse de la lengua y descubrir dónde se ocultaban.

Lo mejor sería averiguar dónde se encontraban los guerreros durante el día. Eliminarlos mientras brillaba el sol, cuando eran más vulnerables, sería la operación con mayores probabilidades de éxito y en la que, posiblemente, las bajas de la Sociedad resultarían mínimas.

En general, matar vampiros civiles era sólo un poco más difícil que aniquilar a un humano normal. Sangraban si se les cortaba, sus corazones dejaban de latir si se les disparaba y se quemaban si eran expuestos a la luz solar.

Sin embargo, matar a un miembro de la Hermandad era un asunto muy diferente. Eran tremendamente fuertes, estaban muy bien entrenados y sus heridas se curaban con una celeridad asombrosa. Formaban una subespecie particular. Sólo tenías una oportunidad frente a un guerrero. Si no la aprovechabas, no regresabas a casa.

Mojo se levantó del escritorio, deteniéndose un momento para observar su reflejo en la ventana de la oficina. Cabello claro, piel clara, ojos claros. Antes de unirse a la Sociedad había sido pelinegro. Ahora ya casi no podía recordar su apariencia física anterior. Pero sí tenía muy claro su futuro.

Y el de la Sociedad.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia el pasillo de azulejos que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento principal. Esperó en la entrada, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante los estudiantes a medida que entraban a sus clases de jiujitsu.

Éste era su grupo favorito: un conjunto de jóvenes, entre los dieciocho y los veinticuatro años, que mostraban ser muy prometedores.

A medida que los muchachos, vestidos con sus trajes blancos, entraban haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a él como sensei, Mojo los iba evaluando uno por uno, observando la forma en que movían sus ojos, cómo desplazaban el cuerpo, cuál podía ser su temperamento.

Una vez que los estudiantes estuvieron en fila, preparados para comenzar la lucha, continuó examinándolos, siempre interesado en la búsqueda de potenciales reclutas para la Sociedad. Necesitaba una combinación justa entre fuerza física, agudeza mental y odio no canalizado. Cuando se habían aproximado a él para unirse a la Sociedad Restrictiva en la década de los años cincuenta, era un rockero de diecisiete años incluido en un programa para delincuentes juveniles.

El año anterior había apuñalado a su padre en el pecho tras una pelea en la que aquel bastardo le había golpeado repetidas veces en la cabeza con una botella de cerveza. Creía haberle matado, pero por desgracia no lo hizo y vivió el tiempo suficiente para matar a su pobre madre.

Pero, por lo menos, después de hacerlo, su querido padre había tenido la sensatez de volarse los sesos con una escopeta y dejarlos diseminados por toda la pared.

Mojo encontró los cuerpos durante una visita que hizo a casa, poco antes de ser atrapado e internado en un centro público. Aquel día, delante del cadáver de su padre, Mojo aprendió que gritar a los muertos no le provocaba ni la más mínima satisfacción. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer con alguien que va se había ido.

Considerando quién lo había engendrado, no resultó sorprendente que la violencia y el odio corrieran por la sangre de Mojo. Y matar vampiros era uno de las pocas satisfacciones socialmente aceptables que había encontrado para un instinto asesino como el suyo.

El ejército era aburrido. Había que acatar demasiadas normas y esperar hasta que se declarara una guerra para poder trabajar como él quería. Y el asesinato en serie era a muy pequeña escala. La Sociedad era diferente. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: fondos ilimitados, la ocasión de matar cada vez que el sol se ponía y, por supuesto, la oportunidad, tan extraordinaria, de instruir a la próxima generación.

Así que tuvo que vender su alma para entrar, aunque no le supuso ningún problema. Después de lo que su padre le había hecho, ya casi no le quedaba alma. Además, en su mente, había salido ganando con el trato. Le habían garantizado que permanecería joven y con una salud perfecta hasta el día de su muerte, y ésta no sería resultado de un fallo biológico, como el cáncer o una enfermedad cardiaca.

Por el contrario, tendría que confiar en su propia capacidad para conservarse de una sola pieza. Gracias al Omega, era físicamente superior a los humanos, su vista era perfecta y podía hacer lo que más le gustaba.

La impotencia le había molestado un poco al principio, pero se había acostumbrado. Y el no comer ni beber..., al fin y al cabo nunca había sido un gourmet. Y hacer correr la sangre era mejor que la comida o el sexo. Cuando la puerta que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento se abrió bruscamente, giró la cabeza de inmediato.

Era Juan Riddle, y traía los dos ojos morados y la nariz vendada.

Mojo enarcó una ceja.

-¿No es tu día libre, Riddle?

\- Sí, sensei.

Juan inclinó la cabeza .

-Pero quería venir de todos modos.

\- Buen chico.

Mojo pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho .

-Me gusta tu sentido de la responsabilidad. Harás algo por mí... ¿Quieres indicarles lo que tienen que hacer durante el calentamiento?

Juan hizo una profunda reverencia; su amplia espalda quedó casi paralela al suelo.

\- Sensei.

\- Ve a por ellos.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro . -Y no se lo pongas fácil.

Juan levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban.

Mojo asintió.

-Me alegro de que hayas captado la idea, hijo.

….

…

…..

Cuando Momoko salió de su edificio, frunció el ceño al ver el coche de policía aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Kabuki salió de él y se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

\- Ya me han contado lo que te sucedió.- Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la boca de la mujer .- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor.

\- Vamos, te llevaré al trabajo.

\- Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

Kabuki hizo un movimiento con su mandíbula como si quisiera oponerse, así que ella extendió la mano y le tocó el antebrazo .

-No quiero que esto me aterrorice tanto que no pueda continuar con mi vida. En algún momento tendré que pasar junto a ese callejón, y prefiero hacerlo por la mañana, cuando hay, suficiente luz.

Él asintió.

\- Está bien. Pero llamarás un taxi por la noche o nos pedirás a cualquiera de nosotros que vaya a recogerte.

\- Kabuki...

\- Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo. -Cruzó la calle de vuelta a su coche .- Ah, no creo que hayas oído lo que Blaine Tukusuma hizo anoche.

Dudó antes de preguntar -¿Qué?

-Fue a hacerle una visita a ese canalla. Creo que al individuo tuvieron que reconstruirle la nariz cuando nuestro buen detective acabó con él.

Kabuki abrió la puerta del vehículo y se dejó caer sobre el asiento .

-¿Vendrás hoy por allí?

-Sí, quiero saber algo más sobre la bomba de anoche.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. Nos vemos.

Saludó con la mano y arrancó, alejándose del bordillo de la acera. Ya habían dado las tres de la tarde y aún no había podido ir a la comisaría. Todos en la oficina querían oír lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

Después, Billy había insistido en que salieran a almorzar. Tras sentarse de nuevo en su escritorio, se había pasado la tarde masticando chicle y perdiendo el tiempo con su e mail. Sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero simplemente no se encontraba con fuerzas para finalizar el artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre el alijo de armas que había encontrado la policía.

No tenía que entregarlo en un plazo concreto y, desde luego, Gigi no iba a darle la primera página de la sección local. Y además ni siquiera lo había hecho ella. Lo único que le daba Gigi era trabajo editorial. Los dos últimos artículos que había dejado caer sobre su escritorio habían sido esbozados por los chicos grandes, Gigi quería que ella comprobara la veracidad de los hechos.

Seguir los mismos criterios con los que él se había familiarizado en el New York Times, como su obsesión por la veracidad, era, de hecho, una de sus virtudes. Pero era una pena que no tuviera en cuenta la equidad en un trabajo realizado. No importaba que el artículo fuera transformado por ella de arriba abajo, sólo obtenía una mención secundaria compartida en el artículo de un chico grande.

Eran casi las seis cuando terminó de corregir los artículos, y al introducirlos en el casillero de Gigi, pensó que no tenía ganas de pasar por la comisaría.

Blaine le había tomado declaración la noche anterior, y no había nada más que ella tuviera que hacer con respecto a su caso. Y, evidentemente, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que su asaltante, aunque él se encontrara en una celda. Además, estaba agotada.

-¡Momoko!

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Gigi.

\- Ahora no puedo, voy a la comisaría- dijo en voz alta por encima del hombro, pensando que la estrategia para evitarlo no lo mantendría a raya durante mucho tiempo, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con él esa noche. Y en realidad sí quería saber algo más sobre la bomba. Salió corriendo de la oficina y caminó seis manzanas en dirección este.

El edificio de la comisaría pertenecía a la típica arquitectura de los años sesenta. Dos pisos, laberíntica, moderna en su época, con abundancia de cemento gris claro y muchas ventanas estrechas. Envejecía sin elegancia alguna. Gruesas líneas negras corrían por su fachada como si sangrara por alguna herida en el tejado. Y el interior también parecía moribundo: el suelo cubierto con un sucio linóleo verde grisáceo, los muros con paneles de madera falsa y los zócalos astillados de color marrón. Después de cuarenta años, y a pesar de la limpieza periódica, la suciedad más persistente se había incrustado en todas las grietas y fisuras, y va jamás saldría de allí, ni siquiera con un pulverizador o un cepillo.

Ni siquiera con una orden judicial de desalojo.

Los agentes se mostraron muy amables con ella cuando la vieron aparecer. Tan pronto como puso el pie en el edificio, empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. Después de hablar con ellos en el exterior mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, se dirigió a la recepción y charló un rato con dos de los muchachos que estaban detrás del mostrador.

Habían detenido a unos cuantos por prostitución y tráfico de estupefacientes, pero, por lo demás, el día había sido tranquilo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Blaine entró por la puerta de atrás. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa abrochada hasta el cuello y una cazadora roja en la mano. Ella se quedó mirando cómo la cartuchera se enarcaba sobre sus anchos hombros, dejando entrever la culata negra de la pistola cuando sus brazos oscilaban al andar. Su plateado cabello estaba húmedo, como si acabara de empezar el día. Lo que, considerando lo ocupado que había estado la noche anterior, probablemente era cierto.

Se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

Ella asintió.

\- Sí, claro.

Entraron en una de las salas de interrogatorio.

-Para tu información, las cámaras y micrófonos están apagados- dijo.

\- ¿No es así como casi siempre trabajas?

Él sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Entrelazó las manos.

Pensé que deberías saber que Juan Riddle ha salido bajo fianza. Lo soltaron esta mañana temprano.

Ella tomó asiento.

\- ¿De verdad se llama Juan Riddle? No me tomes el pelo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene dieciocho años. Sin antecedentes de adulto, pero he estado echando un vistazo a su ficha juvenil y ha estado muy ocupado: abuso sexual, acoso, robos menores. Su padre es un tipo importante, y el chico tiene un abogado excelente, pero he hablado con la fiscal del distrito. Tratará de presionarlo para que no tengas que testificar.

\- Subiré al estrado si tengo que hacerlo.

\- Buena chica. Blaine se aclaró la garganta . -¿Y cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien.

No iba a permitir que el Emperador jugara a psicoanalizarla. Había algo en la evidente rudeza de Blaine Tukusama que hacía que ella quisiera parecer más fuerte .

-Sobre esa bomba, he oído que posiblemente se trate de un explosivo plástico, con un detonador a control remoto. Parece un trabajo de profesionales. ¿Ya has cenado?

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- No

 **Riddle significa «acertijo, adivinanza». (Nota mía, ósea de la adaptadora)**

Y considerando lo que había engullido por la mañana, también se saltaría el desayuno del día siguiente.

Blaine se puso de pie.

\- Bueno. Ahora mismo me dirigía a Tullah's.

Ella se mantuvo firme.

\- No cenaré contigo.

\- Como quieras. Entonces, me imagino que tampoco querrás saber qué encontramos en el callejón junto al coche.

La puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas.

No caería en semejante trampa.

No lo haría...

Momoko saltó de la silla y corrió tras él.

 **Lo siento por un herror esta hsitoria se me borro pero ya la tengo desde el comienzo gracis y dejen reviews espero que sigan leyendo. Nos leemos luego**


	9. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

En su amplia habitación color crema y blanco, Bell no se sentía segura de sí misma. Siendo la shellan de Brick, podía sentir su dolor, por su fuerza sabía que seguramente había perdido a otro de sus hermanos guerreros.

Si tuvieran una relación normal, no lo dudaría: correría hacia él y trataría de aliviar su sufrimiento. Hablaría con él, lo abrazaría, lloraría a su lado. Le ofrecería la calidez de su cuerpo. Porque eso era lo que las shellans hacían por sus compañeros. Y lo que recibían a cambio también.

Echó un vistazo al reloj Tiffany de su mesilla de noche. Pronto se perdería en la noche. Si quería alcanzarlo tendría que hacerlo ahora. Bell dudó, no quería engañarse. No sería bienvenida.

Deseó que fuera más fácil apoyarlo, deseó saber lo que él necesitaba de ella. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, había hablado con Rocío, la shellan del hermano Utonio, con la esperanza de que pudiera ofrecerle algún consejo sobre cómo actuar y comportarse, cómo conseguir que Brick la considerara digna de él.

Después de todo, Rocío tenía lo que Bell quería: un verdadero compañero. Un macho que regresaba a casa con ella, que reía, lloraba y compartía su vida, que la abrazaba. Un macho que permanecía a su lado durante las tortuosas, y afortunadamente escasas, ocasiones en que era fértil, que aliviaba con su cuerpo sus terribles deseos durante el tiempo que duraba el periodo de necesidad.

Brick no hacía nada de eso por ella, o con ella. Y en ese estado de cosas, Bell tenía que acudir a su hermano en busca de alivio a sus necesidades. Brisbaine apaciguaba sus ansias, tranquilizándola hasta que pasaban aquellos deseos. Semejante práctica los avergonzaba a ambos.

Había esperado que Rocío pudiera ayudarla, pero la conversación había sido un desastre. Las miradas de compasión de la otra hembra Y sus réplicas cuidadosamente meditadas las habían desgastado a ambas, acentuando todo lo que Bell no poseía. Dios, qué sola estaba. Cerró los ojos, y sintió nuevamente el dolor de Brick. Tenía que intentar llegar a él, porque estaba herido. Y además, ¿qué le quedaba en la vida aparte de él?

Percibió que Brick se encontraba en la mansión de Fuzzy. Inspirando profundamente, se desmaterializó.

…

…..

…..

Brick aflojó lentamente las rodillas y se irguió, escuchando cómo volvían las vértebras a su posición con un crujido. Se quitó los diamantes de sus rodillas. Tocaron a la puerta y él permitió que ésta se abriera, pensando que era Lucas.

Cuando olió a océano, apretó los labios.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Bell? - dijo sin girarse a mirarla.

Fue hasta el baño y se cubrió con una toalla.

-Déjame lavarte, mi señor -murmuró ella . -Yo cuidaré tus heridas. Puedo...

\- Así estoy, bien.

Sanaba rápido. Cuando finalizara la noche sus cortes apenas se notarían. Brick se dirigió al armario y examinó su ropa. Sacó una camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de cuero y..., por Dios, ¿qué era eso? Ah, no, ni de broma. No iba a luchar con aquellos calzoncillos. Por nada del mundo lo sorprenderían muerto con una prenda como aquélla.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era establecer contacto con la hija de Fuzzy. Sabía que se les estaba agotando el tiempo, porque su transición estaba próxima. Y luego tenía que comunicarse con Hibiki y Butch para saber qué habían averiguado de los restos del restrictor muerto.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer la toalla para vestirse, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Bell aún estaba en la habitación. La miró.

\- Vete a casa, Bell- dijo.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

\- Mi señor, puedo sentir tu dol...

\- Estoy perfectamente bien.

Ella dudó un momento. Luego desapareció en silencio. Diez minutos después, Brick subió al salón. -¿Lucas?- llamó en voz alta.

\- ¿Sí, amo?

El mayordomo parecía complacido de que lo llamara.

-¿Tienes a mano cigarrillos rojos?

\- Por supuesto.

Lucas atravesó la habitación trayendo una antigua caja de caoba. Le presentó el contenido inclinándola con la tapa abierta. Brick cogió un par de aquellos cigarrillos liados a mano.

-Si le gustan, conseguiré más.

\- No te molestes. Serán suficientes.

A Brick no le gustaba drogarse, pero aquella noche quería dar buena cuenta de esos dos cigarros.

\- ¿Desea comer algo antes de salir?-Brick negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quizás cuando vuelva?

La voz de Lucas se fue apagando a medida que cerraba la caja. Brick estaba a punto de hacer callar al viejo macho cuando pensó en Fuzzy. F habría tratado mejor a Lucas.

\- Está bien. Sí. Gracias.

El mayordomo irguió los hombros con satisfacción.

Por Dios, parece estar sonriendo, pensó Brick

-Le prepararé cordero, amo. ¿Cómo prefiere la carne?

\- Casi cruda.

-Y lavaré su ropa. ¿Debo encargarle también ropa nueva de cuero?

-No me... Brick cerró la boca . -Claro. Sería magnífico. Y, ah, ¿puedes conseguirme unos calzoncillos bóxer? Negros.

\- Será un placer.

Brick se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Cómo diablos había acabado de pronto teniendo un sirviente?

\- ¿Amo?

\- ¿Sí?- gruñó.

-Tenga mucho cuidado ahí fuera.

Brick se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Lucas parecía acunar la caja contra su pecho. Le resultaba tremendamente extraño tener a alguien esperándolo al volver a casa. Salió de la mansión y caminó por el largo camino de entrada hasta la calle. Un relámpago centelleó en el cielo, anticipando la tormenta que podía oler formándose al sur.

¿Dónde diablos estaría la hija de Fuzzy en ese momento? Lo intentaría primero en el apartamento. Brick se materializó en el patio trasero de la casa, miró por la ventana y le devolvió el ronroneo de bienvenida al gato con uno propio. Ella no estaba en el interior, de modo que Brick se sentó frente la mesa de picnic.

Esperaría una hora más o menos. Luego tendría que ir al encuentro de los hermanos. Podía volver al final de la noche, aunque si tenía en cuenta cómo habían salido las cosas la primera vez que la había visitado, se imaginaba que despertarla a las cuatro de la mañana no sería lo más inteligente.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que iba a sucederle y lo que ella tendría que hacer para sobrevivir al cambio? Tuvo el presentimiento de que no se mostraría muy feliz escuchando el boletín de noticias.

Brick hizo memoria de su propia transición. Vaya caos que se había formado entonces. A él tampoco lo habían preparado, porque sus padres siempre quisieron protegerlo, pero murieron antes de decirle qué iba a sucederle. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con terrible claridad. A finales del siglo XVII, Londres era un lugar brutal, especialmente para alguien que estaba solo en el mundo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados ante sus ojos dos años antes, y él había huido de los de su especie, pensando que su cobardía en aquella espantosa noche era una vergüenza que debía soportar en soledad.

Mientras que en la sociedad de los vampiros había sido alimentado y protegido como el futuro rey, había descubierto que en el mundo de los humanos lo que más se tenía en cuenta era, principalmente, la fuerza física. Para alguien de la complexión que él tenía antes de pasar por su cambio, eso significaba permanecer en el último escalafón de la escala social. Era tremendamente delgado, esquelético, débil y presa fácil para los chicos humanos en busca de diversión.

Durante su estancia en los tugurios de Londres, lo habían golpeado tantas veces que ya se había acostumbrado a que algunas partes de su cuerpo no funcionaran bien. Para él era habitual no poder doblar una pierna porque le habían apedreado la rodilla, o tener un brazo inutilizado porque le habían dislocado el hombro al arrastrarlo atado a un caballo. Se había alimentado de la basura, sobreviviendo al borde de la inanición, hasta que, finalmente, encontró trabajo como sirviente en el establo de un comerciante.

Brick limpió herraduras, sillas de montar y bridas hasta que se le agrietó la piel de las manos, pero por lo menos podía comer. Su lecho se encontraba entre la paja de la parte superior del granero. Aquello era más mullido que el duro suelo al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque nunca sabía cuándo lo despertaría una patada en las costillas porque algún mozo de cuadras quisiera acostarse con una o dos doncellas. En aquel entonces, aún podía estar bajo la luz solar, y el amanecer era la única cosa de su miserable existencia que ansiaba. Sentir el calor en el rostro, inhalar la dulce bruma, deleitarse con la luz; aquellos placeres eran los únicos que había poseído, y los tenía en gran estima. Su vista, debilitada desde su nacimiento, ya era mala en aquella época, pero bastante mejor que ahora.

Aún recordaba con penosa claridad cómo era el sol. Había estado al servicio del comerciante durante casi un año, hasta que todo su mundo cambió de repente. La noche en que sufrió la transformación, se había echado en su lecho de paja, completamente agotado. En los días anteriores, se había sentido mal y le había costado mucho hacer su trabajo, aunque aquello no era una novedad.

El dolor, cuando llegó, atormentó su débil cuerpo, empezando por el abdomen y extendiéndose hacia los extremos, llegando a la punta de los dedos de las manos, de los pies, y al final de cada uno de sus cabellos. El dolor no era ni remotamente similar a cualquiera de las fracturas, contusiones, heridas o palizas que había recibido hasta aquel momento. Se dobló hecho un ovillo, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas en medio de la agonía y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba convencido de que iba a morir y rezó por sumergirse cuanto antes en la oscuridad. Sólo quería un poco de paz y que finalizara aquel horrible sufrimiento.

Entonces una hermosa y esbelta peli plateada apareció ante él. Era un ángel enviado para llevarlo al otro mundo. Nunca lo dudó. Como el patético miserable que era, le suplicó clemencia. Extendió la mano hacia la aparición, y cuando la tocó supo que el fin estaba cerca. Al oír que pronunciaba su nombre, él trató de sonreír como muestra de gratitud, pero no pudo articular palabra.

Ella le contó que era la persona que le había sido prometida, la que había bebido un sorbo de su sangre cuando era un niño para así saber dónde encontrarlo cuando se presentara su transición. Dijo que estaba allí para salvarlo. Y luego Bell se abrió la muñeca con sus propios colmillos y le llevó la herida a la boca. Bebió desesperadamente, pero el dolor no cesó. Sólo se hizo diferente. Sintió que sus articulaciones se deformaban y sus huesos se desplazaban con una horrible sucesión de chasquidos. Sus músculos se tensaron y luego se desgarraron, y le dio la sensación de que su cráneo iba a explotar.

A medida que sus ojos se agrandaban, su vista se iba debilitando, hasta que sólo le quedó el sentido del oído. Su respiración áspera y gutural le hirió la garganta mientras trataba de aguantar. En algún momento se desmayó, finalmente, sólo para despertar a una nueva agonía. La luz solar que tanto amaba se filtraba a través de las ranuras de las tablas del granero en pálidos rayos dorados. Uno de aquellos rayos le tocó en un hombro, y el olor a carne quemada lo aterrorizó. Se retiró de allí, mirando a su alrededor presa del pánico. No podía ver nada salvo sombras borrosas.

Cegado por la luz, trató de levantarse, pero cavó boca abajo sobre la paja. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de poder conseguir afirmarse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose como un potrillo. Sabía que necesitaba protegerse de la luz del día, y se arrastró hasta donde pensó que debía de estar la escalera. Pero calculó mal y se cayó desde el pajar. En medio de su aturdimiento, creyó poder llegar al silo para el grano. Si lograba descender hasta allí, se encontraría rodeado por la oscuridad. Fue tanteando con los brazos por todo el granero, chocando contra las cuadras y tropezando con los aperos, tratando de permanecer lejos de la luz y controlar al mismo tiempo sus ingobernables extremidades.

Cuando se acercaba a la parte trasera del granero, se golpeó la cabeza contra una viga bajo la cual siempre había pasado fácilmente. La sangre le cubrió los ojos. Instantes después, uno de los palafreneros entró, y al no reconocerle, exigió saber quién era. Brick giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz familiar, buscando ayuda. Extendió las manos y comenzó a hablar, pero su voz no sonó como siempre.

Luego escuchó el sonido de una horquilla aproximándosele por el aire en feroz acometida. Su intención era desviar el golpe, pero cuando sujetó el mango y dio un empujón, envió al mozo de cuadra contra la puerta de uno de los establos. El hombre soltó un alarido de espanto y escapó corriendo, seguramente en busca de refuerzos.

Brick encontró finalmente el sótano. Sacó de allí dos enormes sacos de avena y los colocó junto a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar durante el día. Exhausto, dolorido, con la sangre manándole por el rostro, se arrastró dentro y apoyó la espalda desnuda contra el muro. Dobló las rodillas hasta el pecho, consciente de que sus muslos eran cuatro veces mayores que el día anterior. Cerrando los ojos, reclinó la mejilla sobre los antebrazos y tembló, luchando por no deshonrarse llorando.

Estuvo despierto todo el día, escuchando los pasos sobre su cabeza, el piafar de los caballos, el monótono zumbido de las charlas. Le aterrorizaba pensar que alguien abriera la puerta y lo descubriera.

Le alegró que Bell se hubiera marchado y no estuviera expuesta a la amenaza procedente de los humanos.

Regresando al presente, Brick escuchó a la hija de Fuzzy entrar en el apartamento. Se encendió una luz.

…...

…..

….

Momoko arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo. La rápida cena con el Emperador había resultado sorprendentemente fácil. Y él le había suministrado algunos detalles sobre la bomba. Habían hallado una Mágnum manipulada en el callejón. Blaine había mencionado también la estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales que ella había descubierto en el suelo.

El equipo del CSI estaba trabajando en las armas, tratando de obtener huellas, fibras o cualquier otra prueba. La pistola no parecía ofrecer demasiado, pero la estrella tenía sangre, que estaban sometiendo a un análisis de ADN.

En cuanto a la bomba, la policía pensaba que se trataba de un atentado relacionado con drogas. El BMW había sido visto antes, aparcado en el mismo lugar detrás del club. Y Screamer's era un sitio ideal para los traficantes, muy exclusivos con respecto a sus territorios.

Se estiró y se puso unos pantalones cortos.

Era otra de esas noches calurosas, y mientras abría el futón, deseó que el aire acondicionado aún funcionara. Encendió el ventilador y le dio de comer a Poochie, que, tan pronto como dejó vacío su tazón, reanudó su ir y venir ante la puerta corredera.

\- No vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿o sí?

Un relámpago resplandeció en el cielo. Se acercó a la puerta de cristal y la deslizó un poco hacia atrás, bloqueándola. La dejaría abierta sólo un rato. Por una vez, el aire nocturno olía bien. Ni un tufillo a basura. Pero, por Dios, hacía un calor insoportable.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo del baño. Después de quitarse las lentillas, cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, remojó una toalla en agua fría y se frotó la nuca. Unos hilillos de agua descendieron por su piel, y ella recibió con placer los escalofríos al volver a salir.

Frunció el ceño. Un aroma muy extraño flotaba en el ambiente. Algo exuberante y picante...

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del patio y olfateó un par de veces. Al inhalar, sintió que se aliviaba la tensión de sus hombros. Y luego vio que Poochie se había sentado agazapado y ronroneaba como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a alguien conocido.

\- ¿Qué diab...?

El hombre que había visto en sus sueños estaba al otro lado del patio.

Momoko dio un salto atrás y dejó caer la toalla húmeda; escuchó débilmente el sonido sordo cuando llegó al suelo. La puerta se deslizó hacia atrás, quedando abierta por completo, a pesar de que ella la había bloqueado.

Y aquel maravilloso olor se hizo más evidente cuando él entró en su casa. Sintió pánico, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Por todos los santos, aquel desconocido era colosal. Si su apartamento era pequeño, con su presencia pareció reducirlo al tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Y el traje de cuero negro contribuía a hacerlo más grande. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros.

Un minuto... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tomándole las medidas para hacerle un traje? Tendría que estar saliendo a toda prisa.

Debería estar tratando de llegar a la otra puerta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero estaba como hipnotizada, mirándolo.

Llevaba puesta una cazadora a pesar del calor, y sus largas piernas también estaban cubiertas de cuero. Usaba pesadas botas con puntera de acero, y se movía como un depredador. Lucy estiró el cuello para verle la cara. Tenía la mandíbula prominente y fuerte, labios gruesos, pómulos marcados. El cabello, lacio y rojo, le caía hasta los hombros desde un mechón en forma de uve en la frente, y en su rostro se apreciaba la sombra de una incipiente barba. Las gafas de sol negras que usaba, curvadas en los extremos, se ajustaban perfectamente a su rostro y le conferían un aspecto de asesino a sueldo. Como si la apariencia amenazadora no fuera suficiente para hacerle parecer un asesino.

Fumaba un cigarro fino y rojizo, al que dio una larga calada haciendo brillar el extremo con un resplandor anaranjado. Exhaló una nube de ese humo fragante, y cuando éste llegó a la nariz de Momoko, su cuerpo se relajó todavía más. Pensó que seguramente venía a matarla. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer aquel ataque, pero cuando él exhaló otra bocanada de aquel extraño cigarro, apenas pudo recordar dónde estaba.

Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Le aterrorizaba lo que sucedería cuando estuviera junto a ella, pero notó, absurdamente, que Poochie ronroneaba y se frotaba contra los tobillos del extraño. Aquel gato era un traidor. Si por algún milagro sobrevivía a aquella noche, lo degradaría a comer vísceras.

Momoko echó el cuello hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la feroz mirada del hombre. No podía ver el color de sus ojos a través de las gafas, pero su mirada fija quemaba. Luego, sucedió algo extraordinario. Al detenerse frente a ella, la joven sintió una ráfaga de pura y auténtica lujuria.

Por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo se puso lascivamente caliente. Caliente y húmedo. Su clítoris ardía por él.

Química, pensó aturdida. Química pura, cruda, animal. Cualquier cosa que él tuviera, ella lo quería.

\- Pensé que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo - dijo él.

Su voz era grave, un profundo retumbar en su sólido pecho. Tenía un ligero acento, pero no pudo identificarlo.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- dijo en un susurro.

\- He venido a buscarte.

El vértigo la obligó a apoyarse en la pared.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Adónde..., La confusión la obligó a callar. - ¿Adónde me lleva?

¿Al puente? ¿Para arrojar su cuerpo al río?

La mano de Brick se aproximó a la cara de ella, y le tomó el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, haciéndole girarla cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿Me matará rápido? - masculló ella - ¿O lentamente?

\- Matar no. Proteger.

Cuando él bajó la cabeza, ella trató de concienciarse de que debía reaccionar y luchar contra aquel hombre a pesar de sus palabras. Necesitaba poner en funcionamiento sus brazos y sus piernas. El problema era que, en realidad, no deseaba empujarlo lejos de sí.

Inspiró profundamente. Santo Dios, olía estupendamente. A sudor fresco y limpio. Un almizcle oscuro y masculino. Aquel humo... Los labios de él tocaron su cuello. Le dio la sensación de que la olisqueaba.

El cuero de su cazadora crujió al llenarse de aire sus pulmones y expandirse su pecho.

-Estás casi lista - dijo quedamente .- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Si se refería a que tenían que desnudarse, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con el plan. Por Dios, aquello debía de ser a lo que la gente se refería cuando se ponía poética con el sexo. No cuestionaba la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella, únicamente sabía que moriría si él no se quitaba los pantalones. Ya.

Momoko extendió las manos, ansiosa por tocarlo, pero cuando se separó de la pared empezó a caerse. Con un único movimiento, él se colocó el cigarrillo entre sus crueles labios y al mismo tiempo la sujetó con gran facilidad. Mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos, ella se apoyó en él, sin molestarse ni siquiera en fingir una cierta resistencia. La llevó como si no pesara, cruzando la habitación en dos zancadas.

Cuando la recostó sobre el sofá, su cabello cayó hacia delante, y ella levantó la mano para tocar las rojizas ondas. Eran gruesas y suaves. Le pasó la mano por la cara, y aunque él pareció sorprenderse, no se la retiró. Por Dios, todo en él irradiaba sexo, desde la fortaleza de su cuerpo hasta la forma como se movía y el olor de su piel. Nunca había visto a un hombre semejante. Y su cuerpo lo sabía tan bien como su mente.

-Bésame dijo ella.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, como una silenciosa amenaza. Siguiendo un impulso, las manos de Momoko aferraron las solapas de la cazadora del vampiro, tirando de él para acercarlo a su boca. Él le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

\- Calma.

¿Calma? No quería calma. La calma no formaba parte del plan.

Forcejeó para soltarse, y al no conseguirlo arqueó la espalda. Sus senos tensaron la camiseta, y se frotó un muslo contra el otro, previendo lo que sentiría si lo tuviera entre ellos. Si pusiera sus manos sobre ella...

-Por todos los santos - murmuró él.

Ella le sonrió, deleitándose con el súbito deseo de su rostro.

\- Tócame.

El extraño empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño. Ella abrió los labios, gimiendo de frustración.

-Súbeme la camiseta.

Se arqueó de nuevo, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, anhelando saber si había algo más caliente en su interior, algo que él pudiera extraerle con las manos .

-Hazlo.

Él se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Sus cejas se juntaron, y ella tuvo la vaga impresión de que debería estar aterrorizada. En lugar de ello, elevó las rodillas y levantó las caderas del futón.

Imaginó que él le besaba el interior de los muslos y buscaba su sexo con la boca. Lamiéndola. Otro gemido salió de su boca.

…

…

Brick estaba mudo de asombro. Y no era del tipo de vampiros que se quedan estupefactos a menudo. Cielos. Aquella mestiza humana era la cosa más sensual que había tenido cerca en su vida.

Y había apagado una o dos hogueras en algún tiempo.

Era el humo rojo.

Tenía que ser eso.

Y debía de estar afectándolo a él también, porque estaba más que dispuesto a tomar a la hembra.

Miró el cigarrillo.

Bien, un razonamiento muy profundo, pensó.

Lo malo era que aquella maldita sustancia era relajante, no afrodisíaca.

Ella gimió otra vez, ondulando su cuerpo en una sensual oleada, con las piernas completamente abiertas. El aroma de su excitación le llegó tan fuerte como un disparo.

Por Dios, lo habría hecho caer de rodillas si no estuviera ya sentado.

-Tócame suspiró.

La sangre de Brick latía como si estuviera corriendo desbocada y su erección palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio.

\- No estoy aquí para eso - dijo.

\- Tócame de todos modos.

Él sabía que debía negarse. Era injusto para ella. Y tenían que hablar. Quizás debiera regresar más tarde.

Ella se arqueó, presionando su cuerpo contra la mano con que él le sujetaba las muñecas. Cuando sus senos tensaron la camiseta, él tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Era hora de irse.

En verdad era hora de...

Excepto que no podía irse sin saborear al menos algo.

Sí, pero sería un bastardo egoísta si le ponía un dedo encima.

Un maldito bastardo egoísta si tomaba algo de lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo bajo los efectos del humo.

Con una maldición, Brick abrió los ojos.

Por Dios, estaba muy frío. Frío hasta la médula. Y ella caliente. Lo suficiente para derretir ese hielo, al menos durante un momento.

Y había pasado tanto tiempo...

El vampiro bajó las luces de la habitación. Luego usó la mente para cerrar la puerta del patio, meter al gato en el baño y correr todos los cerrojos del apartamento.

Apoyó cuidadosamente el cigarrillo sobre el borde de la mesa junto a ellos y le soltó las muñecas. Las manos de ella aferraron su cazadora, tratando de sacársela por los hombros. Él se arrancó la prenda de un tirón, y cuando cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, ella se rió con satisfacción.

Le siguió la funda de las dagas, pero la mantuvo al alcance de la mano. Brick se inclinó sobre ella. Sintió su aliento dulce y mentolado cuando posó la boca sobre sus labios.

Al sentir que ella se estremecía de dolor, se retiró de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño, le tocó el borde de la boca.

-Olvídalo - le dijo ella, aferrando sus hombros.

Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría. Que Dios ayudara a aquel humano que la había herido. Brick iba a arrancarle cada uno de sus miembros y lo dejaría en la calle desangrándose.

Besó suavemente la magulladura en proceso de curación, y luego descendió con la lengua hasta el cuello. Esta vez, cuando ella empujó los senos hacia arriba, él deslizó una mano bajo la fina camiseta y recorrió la suave y cálida piel. Su vientre era plano, y deslizó sobre él la palma de la mano, sintiendo el espacio entre los huesos de las caderas.

Ansioso por conocer el resto, le quitó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Su sujetador era de color claro, y él recorrió los bordes con la punta de los dedos antes de acariciar con las palmas sus pechos, que cubrió con las manos, sintiendo los duros capullos de sus pezones bajo el suave satén.

Brick perdió el control. Dejó los colmillos al descubierto, emitió un siseo y mordió el cierre frontal del sujetador. El mecanismo se abrió de golpe. Besó uno de sus pezones, introduciéndoselo en la boca. Mientras succionaba, desplazó el cuerpo y lo extendió sobre ella, cayendo entre sus piernas.

Ella acogió su peso con un suspiro gutural. Las manos de Momoko se interpusieron entre ambos cuando ella quiso desabrocharle la camisa, pero él no tuvo paciencia suficiente para que le desnudara. Se irguió y rompió la ropa para quitársela, haciendo saltar los botones y enviándolos por los aires. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo, sus senos rozaron el pecho de roca y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo él.

Quería besarla otra vez en la boca, pero ya estaba más allá de la delicadeza y la sutileza, así que rindió culto a los senos con la lengua y luego se trasladó a su vientre. Cuando llegó a los pantalones cortos de la chica, los deslizó por las largas y suaves piernas.

Brick sintió que algo le explotaba en la cabeza cuando su aroma le llegó en una fresca oleada. Ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo, con su miembro preparado para explotar y el cuerpo temblando por la urgencia de poseerla.

Llevó la mano a sus muslos. Estaba tan húmeda que rugió. Aunque estuviera tremendamente ansioso, tenía que saborearla antes de penetrarla. Se quitó las gafas y las puso junto al cigarrillo antes de inundar de besos sus caderas y muslos.

Momoko le acarició el cabello con las manos mientras lo apremiaba para que llegara a su destino. Le besó la piel más delicada, atrayendo el clítoris hacia su boca, y ella alcanzó el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que Brick ya no pudo contener sus propias necesidades.

Retrocedió, se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y a cubrirla con su cuerpo una vez más. Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y él siseó cuando sintió corno su calor le quemaba el miembro.

Utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para detenerse y mirarla a la cara.

\- No pares - susurró ella . -Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Brick dejó caer la cabeza dentro de su cuello.

Lentamente, echó hacia atrás la cadera.

La punta de su pene se deslizó hasta la posición correcta ajustándose a ella a la perfección, penetrándola con una poderosa arremetida.

Soltó un bramido de éxtasis.

El paraíso.

Ahora sabía cómo era el paraíso.


	10. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

En su habitación, Mojo jojo se puso unos pantalones de trabajo y una camisa negra de nailon.

Se sentía satisfecho por la forma en que había transcurrido la reunión con la Sociedad esa tarde. Todos los restrictores habían asistido. La mayoría de ellos se encontraron dispuestos a someterse a sus dictados, sólo unos pocos habían planteado problemas, mientras que otros habían tratado de adularlo.

Todo eso no los había conducido a ninguna parte.

Al final de la sesión, había escogido a veintiocho más para que permanecieran en el área de Caldwell, basándose en su reputación y la impresión que le habían causado al conocerlos personalmente.

A los doce más capacitados los había dividido en dos escuadrones principales.

A los otros dieciséis los distribuiría en cuatro grupos secundarios.

Ninguno de ellos estuvo muy dispuesto a aceptar la nueva distribución. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar por su propia cuenta, y sobre todo a los más selectos no les hacía mucha gracia permanecer atados.

Todo parecía muy complicado.

La ventaja de la división en escuadrones consistía en que podía asignarles diferentes partes de la ciudad, dividirlos en pequeños contingentes y supervisar su rendimiento más de cerca.

El resto había sido enviado de vuelta a sus puestos. Ahora que tenía a sus tropas en formación y con sus respectivas misiones asignadas, se concentraría en el procedimiento de reunir información. Ya tenía una idea de cómo hacer que funcionara, y la probaría aquella noche.

Antes de salir a la calle, arrojó a cada uno de sus pitbulls un kilo de carne cruda picada. Le gustaba mantenerlos hambrientos, así que los alimentaba en días alternos.

Tenía aquellos perros, ambos machos, desde hacía dos años, y los encadenaba en extremos opuestos de su casa, uno al frente y el otro en la parte trasera, Era una disposición lógica desde el punto de vista defensivo, pero también lo hacía por otra cuestión:

La única vez que los había atado juntos, se habían atacado ferozmente.

Recogió su bolsa, cerró la casa y cruzó el césped. El rancho era una pesadilla arquitectónica de falso ladrillo construido a principios de los años setenta, y, él mantenía el exterior feo a propósito. Necesitaba encajar en el entorno, y el precio de aquella zona rural no superaría los cien mil a corto plazo.

Además, la casa le daba igual. Lo importante era la tierra. Con una extensión de cuatro hectáreas, le permitía tener privacidad. En la parte de atrás, también había un viejo granero rodeado de árboles. Lo había convertido en su taller, y los robles y arces amortiguaban los ruidos, lo cual era de vital importancia.

Después de todo, los gritos podían oírse.

Palpó el aro del llavero hasta que encontró la llave correcta. Corno esa noche tendría que trabajar, dejaría en el garaje el único capricho que se había permitido, el hummer negro. Su camioneta Chrysler, que ya tenía cuatro años, resultaría más adecuada y le encubriría mejor. Le llevó diez minutos llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad y luego se dirigió hacia el Valle de las Prostitutas de Caldwell, un tramo de tres manzanas escasamente iluminadas y llenas de basura cerca del puente.

El tráfico era intenso esa noche por aquel corredor de depravación. Se detuvo bajo una farola rota a observar la actividad de la zona.

Los coches recorrían la oscura calle, parándose a cada poco para que los conductores examinaran lo que había en las aceras. Bajo el infernal calor veraniego, las chicas campaban a sus anchas, contoneándose sobre sus zapatos de tacones imposibles, cubriendo apenas sus pechos y traseros con prendas ligerísimas que pudieran quitarse fácilmente.

Mojo Jojo abrió la bolsa y sacó una jeringuilla hipodérmica llena de heroína y un cuchillo de caza. Ocultó ambas cosas en la puerta y bajó la ventanilla del lado contrario antes de mezclarse con la marea de vehículos.

Él era sólo uno de tantos, pensó. Otro idiota, tratando de conseguir algo.

\- ¿Buscas compañía? .-escuchó gritar a una de las prostitutas.

\- ¿Quieres montar? .-dijo otra, moviendo el trasero.

A la segunda vuelta, encontró lo que estaba buscando, una pelirroja de piernas largas y grandes curvas.

Exactamente el tipo de prostituta que habría comprado si su pene todavía funcionara.

Iba a disfrutar con aquello, pensó Mojo Jojo pisando el freno. Matar lo que ya no podía tener le proporcionaba una satisfacción especial.

-Hola, querido.- dijo ella aproximándose.

Colocó los antebrazos sobre la puerta del coche y se inclinó a través de la ventana. Olía a chicle de canela y a perfume mezclado con sudor .

-¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor.

-¿Cuánto me costará comprar una sonrisa?

Ella observó el interior del coche y su ropa.

-Con cincuenta te haré llegar al cielo, o a donde tú quieras.

-Es demasiado.

Pero sólo lo dijo por decir. Era ella a quien quería.

-¿Cuarenta?

\- Déjame ver tus tetas.

Ella se las mostró. Él sonrió, quitando el seguro de las puertas para que pudiera entrar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Zafiro. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras.

Mojo Jojo dio la vuelta a la esquina con el coche hasta llegar un lugar retirado debajo del puente. Arrojó el dinero al suelo a los pies de la mujer, y cuando ella se inclinó a recogerlo, le introdujo la jeringuilla en la nuca y oprimió el émbolo hasta el fondo.

Instantes después se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo. Mojo Jojo sonrió y la echó hacia atrás en el asiento para que quedara sentada. Luego arrojó la jeringuilla por la ventanilla, que cayó junto a otras muchas, y puso el vehículo en marcha.

….

…

En su clínica clandestina, Brisbaine alzó la vista del microscopio, desconcentrado por el sobresalto. El reloj del abuelo estaba repicando en un rincón del laboratorio, indicándole que era la hora de la cena, pero no quería dejar de trabajar. Volvió a fijar la vista en el microscopio, preguntándose si había imaginado lo que acababa de ver.

Después de todo, la desesperación podía estar afectando a su objetividad.

Pero no, las células sanguíneas estaban vivas. Exhaló un suspiro y se estremeció. Su raza estaba casi libre. Él estaba casi libre. Finalmente, había conseguido que la sangre almacenada aún fuera aceptable. Como médico, siempre había tenido dificultades a la hora de tratar pacientes que podían tener ciertas complicaciones en el parto.

Las transfusiones en tiempo real de un vampiro a otro eran posibles, pero como su raza estaba dispersa y su número era pequeño, podía resultar muy difícil encontrar donantes a tiempo. Durante siglos había querido instaurar un banco de sangre.

El problema era que la sangre de los vampiros era muy variable, y su almacenamiento fuera del cuerpo siempre había sido imposible. El aire, esa cortina invisible sustentadora de vida, era una de las causas del problema, no eran necesarias muchas de esas moléculas para contaminar una muestra.

Con sólo una o dos, el plasma se desintegraba, dejando a los glóbulos rojos y blancos sin protección, y evidentemente inservibles. Al principio, no comprendía muy bien cómo se producía este proceso. En la sangre había oxígeno. Por esa razón era roja al salir de los pulmones.

Aquella discrepancia lo había conducido a algunos fascinantes descubrimientos sobre el funcionamiento pulmonar de los vampiros, pero no lo había aproximado a su objetivo. Había tratado de extraer sangre y canalizarla inmediatamente en un recipiente hermético. Esta solución, aunque fuese la más obvia, no funcionó.

La desintegración era inevitable igualmente, pero a un ritmo menos acelerado. Eso le había sugerido la existencia de otro factor, algo inherente al entorno corporal que faltaba cuando la sangre era extraída del cuerpo. Trató de aislar muestras en calor y en frío, en suspensiones salinas o de plasma humano.

Un sentimiento de frustración le había ido carcomiendo a medida que hacía cambios en sus experimentos. Realizó más pruebas e intentó diferentes enfoques. A veces abandonaba el proyecto, pero siempre regresaba a él.

Pasaron varias décadas. Y después, una tragedia personal le proporcionó una razón para resolver el problema.

Tras la muerte de su shellan y de su hijo durante el parto hacía unos dos años, se había obsesionado y empezado desde el principio. Su propia necesidad de alimentarse lo había estimulado. Por regla general, sólo necesitaba beber cada seis meses, porque su linaje era muy fuerte.

Al morir su hermosa Nora, esperó todo lo que pudo, hasta que quedó postrado en la cama a causa del dolor del hambre. Cuando pidió ayuda, se obsesionó con el hecho de sentir tantas ansias de vivir como para beber de otra hembra.

E incluso llegó a pensar que tenía que alimentarse sólo para experimentar y cerciorarse de que no sería lo mismo que con Nora. Estaba convencido de que no obtendría ningún placer en la sangre de otra y así no traicionaría su memoria.

Había ayudado a tantas hembras, que no le resultó difícil encontrar a una dispuesta a ofrecerse. Escogió a una amiga que no tenía compañero, y mantuvo la esperanza de poder conservar su propia tristeza y humillación.

Fue una auténtica pesadilla.

Había aguantado tanto tiempo que en cuanto olió la sangre, el depredador que había en él reapareció. Atacó a su amiga y bebió con tanta fuerza que, posteriormente, tuvo que coserle la herida de la muñeca. Casi le arranca la mano del mordisco. Aquella reacción le hizo recapacitar sobre el concepto que tenía de sí mismo.

Siempre había sido un caballero, un erudito, alguien dedicado a curar, un macho no sujeto a los deseos más primarios de su raza. Pero, claro, siempre había estado bien alimentado. Y la terrible verdad era que le había deleitado el sabor de esa sangre.

El suave y cálido flujo que pasó por su garganta, y la descomunal fuerza que vino después. Había sentido placer, y quiso más. La vergüenza le hizo sentir arcadas, y juró que nunca más bebería de otra vena. Había cumplido aquella promesa, aunque como resultado se había vuelto débil, tan débil que concentrarse era como tratar de encerrar un banco de niebla.

Su inanición era la causa de un constante dolor en el estómago. Y su cuerpo, ansioso por un sustento que el alimento no podía darle, se había canibalizado a sí mismo para mantenerse vivo. Había perdido tanto peso que sus ropas le colgaban por todos lados y tenía la cara demacrada y gris. Pero el estado en el que se encontraba le había mostrado el camino.

La solución era obvia. Había que alimentar aquello que tenía hambre.

Un proceso hermético unido a una cantidad suficiente de sangre humana, y ya tenía sus células sanguíneas vivas. Bajo el microscopio, observó cómo los glóbulos de los vampiros, más grandes y de forma más irregular comparados con los humanos, consumían lentamente lo que se les había dado. El recuento humano disminuyó en esa muestra, y cuando éste se extinguió, casi estaba dispuesto a apostar que la viabilidad del componente vampiro se reduciría hasta llegar a cero.

Sólo tenía que realizar una prueba clínica. Extraería un litro de una hembra, lo mezclaría con una proporción adecuada de sangre humana, y luego se haría él mismo una transfusión.

Si todo salía bien, establecería un programa de donación y almacenamiento. Se salvarían muchos pacientes. Y aquellos que habían decidido renunciar a la intimidad de beber podrían vivir su vida en paz.

Brisbaine alzó la vista del microscopio, percatándose de que había estado observando los glóbulos durante veinte minutos. El plato de ensalada de la cena estaría esperándolo sobre la mesa. Se quitó la bata blanca y atravesó la clínica, haciendo una pausa para hablar con algunos miembros de su personal de enfermería y un par de pacientes.

Las instalaciones eran bastante amplias y estaban ocultas en las profundidades de la tierra bajo su mansión. Había tres quirófanos, varias salas de examen y reanimación, el laboratorio, su oficina y una sala de espera con acceso independiente que daba a la calle. Veía cerca de mil pacientes al año y hacía visitas a domicilio para partos y otras emergencias según las necesidades.

Aunque su actividad había disminuido últimamente a causa de un descenso de la población. Comparados con los humanos, los vampiros contaban con tremendas ventajas en lo referente a la salud. Su cuerpo sanaba más rápido. No sufrían enfermedades como el cáncer, la diabetes o el sida. Pero que Dios los ayudara si tenían un accidente a plena luz del día. Nadie podía prestarles ayuda. Los vampiros también morían durante su transición o momentos después. Y la fertilidad constituía otro tremendo problema.

A pesar de que la concepción fuese exitosa, con frecuencia las hembras no sobrevivían al parto, ya fuera por las hemorragias o por alguna infección. Los abortos eran habituales, y la mortalidad infantil excedía cualquier límite. Para los enfermos, heridos o moribundos, los médicos humanos no constituían una buena opción, aunque las dos especies compartían en gran medida la misma anatomía.

Si un médico humano llegaba a solicitar un análisis de sangre a un vampiro, encontraría toda clase de anomalías y creería tener algo digno de publicarse en el Diario Médico de Nueva Inglaterra. Lo mejor era evitar esa clase de tentaciones.

En ocasiones, sin embargo, algún paciente terminaba en algún hospital humano, un problema que iba en aumento desde que había empezado a funcionar el 911 y las ambulancias llegaban de inmediato.

Si un vampiro quedaba tan malherido que perdía el conocimiento lejos de su casa, corría el peligro de ser recogido y llevado a una sala de urgencias humana. Sacarlo de allí sin permiso médico siempre había sido muy difícil.

Brisbaine no era arrogante, pero sabía que era el mejor médico con que contaba su especie. Había asistido a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Harvard dos veces, una a finales de 1800 y luego en la década de 1980.

En ambos casos declaró en su formulario de matrícula que era inválido, y la universidad le permitió concesiones especiales. No había podido asistir a las conferencias porque éstas se realizaban durante el día, pero le habían permitido a su doggen tomar notas y entregar sus exámenes.

Brisbaine había leído todos los textos, mantenido correspondencia con los profesores, e incluso asistido a seminarios y charlas programadas en horas nocturnas. Siempre le había fascinado la Academia.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, no le sorprendió ver que Bell no había bajado al comedor, aunque la cena se sirviera a la una de la madrugada todas las noches.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de la hembra.

-¿Bell?.- dijo en la puerta, tocando suavemente una vez .

\- Bell, es la hora de cenar.

Brisbaine asomó la cabeza. La luz del candelabro del vestíbulo se filtró, creando un rayo dorado que atravesó las tinieblas. Las cortinas aún cubrían las ventanas, y ella no había encendido ninguna de las lámparas.

-¿Bell, querida?

\- No tengo hambre.

Brisbaine cruzó el umbral. Distinguió la cama con dosel y el pequeño bulto que formaba su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

-Pero tampoco comiste nada anoche. Ni cenaste.

\- Bajaré más tarde.

Él cerró los ojos, llegó a la conclusión de que le habían suministrado alimento la noche anterior.

Cada vez que veía a Brick, se encerraba en sí misma durante varios días.

Pensó en los glóbulos vivos de su laboratorio.

Brick podía ser el rey de su raza por nacimiento y tener la sangre más pura de todos, pero aquel guerrero era un completo bastardo. No parecía preocuparle lo que le estaba haciendo a Bell. O quizá ni siquiera sabía cuánto le afectaba su crueldad. Era difícil decidir cuál de los dos crímenes era peor.

-He hecho un progreso importante.- dijo Brisbaine, acercándose a la cama para sentarse en el borde . .-Voy a liberarte.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De ese... asesino.

\- No hables así de él.

Brisbaine rechinó los dientes.

\- Bell...

-No quiero liberarme de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te trata sin ningún respeto. Detesto pensar en ese bruto alimentándose de ti en cualquier callejón...

\- Vamos a casa de Fuzzy. Tiene una habitación allí.

La idea de que ella estuviera expuesta a otro de los guerreros no lo tranquilizaba precisamente. Todos eran aterradores, y algunos francamente pavorosos. Sabía que la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un mal necesario para defender la raza, y tenía que estar agradecido por su protección, pero sólo podía sentir temor ante ellos.

El hecho de que el mundo fuera tan peligroso y los enemigos de la raza tan poderosos como para hacer imprescindible la existencia de tales guerreros, era trágico.

\- No debes hacerte esto a ti misma.

Bell dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Vete. Brisbaine

Se llevó las manos a las rodillas y se levantó.

Sus recuerdos de Bell antes de que empezara a prestar servicio a su terrible rey eran muy difusos. Sólo podía recordar algunas situaciones y breves momentos de su existencia anterior, y temía que no quedara va nada de la alegre y sonriente joven.

¿Y en qué se había convertido?

En una sombra sumisa que flotaba por la casa, languideciendo por un macho que la trataba sin ninguna consideración.

-Espero que recapacites Y vengas a comer.- dijo Brisbaine suavemente .- Me encantaría contar con tu compañía.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y se dirigió a la tallarla escalera curva. La mesa del comedor estaba dispuesta como a él le gustaba, con el servicio completo de porcelana, cristal y plata. Se sentó a la cabecera de la reluciente mesa, y uno de sus doggens apareció para servirle vino.

Al bajar la vista para mirar el plato de lechuga, forzó una sonrisa.

-Jenny, esta ensalada tiene un aspecto estupendo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y los ojos le brillaron ante aquella alabanza.

-Hoy he ido a una granja sólo para buscar la lechuga que a usted le gusta.

\- Bien, aprecio tu esfuerzo.

Brisbaine se dedicó a cortar las delicadas verduras en cuanto se quedó solo en la hermosa estancia. Pensó en su hermana, encogida en la cama.

Brisbaine era médico por naturaleza y profesión, un macho que había dedicado su vida entera al servicio a los demás.

Pero si alguna vez Brick resultaba tan malherido como para necesitar su ayuda, se sentiría tentado de dejar desangrarse a ese monstruo.

O de matarlo en el quirófano con un tajo de bisturí.


End file.
